Welcome to the Family
by keewritestrashh
Summary: You are the Rose of Highgarden, and a witch. You were not prepared for what was about to happen. You were expecting to make your potions, heal the sick, tend to your gardens, and find yourself in modern history books as an exceptional healer. But chaos has broken out in your world. Now werewolves, vampires, and the magical community must set aside grudges and work together before..
1. welcome to the family

' _Damn, it's cold_.'You thought to yourself climbing out of the SUV, behind your grandmother. The cold wind ripped at your skin, leaving you with goose flesh and chattering teeth. The bare skin of your tanned legs no longer felt silky smooth and it irritated you. At your grandmothers request you wore the short, figure hugging green and gold dress. _'Atleast I have long sleeves.'_ You told yourself as your heel slipped on the ice and you almost fell.

"Grandma, I want to go home!" You whined, sounding more like 10 than 22.

Your grandmother rounded on you, her look severe. "(Y/n), stop acting like a fool. You are the Rose of Highgarden. Act like it. You know perfectly well that we arerequiredto be here, for the safety of our family." Olenna snapped.

"But what is it that is required of me? Surely one of my brothers could have suited this drab occasion." You asked, a bitter note in your voice. You knew the reason your grandmother chose you to come and it annoyed you slightly, especially since she avoided telling you the whole story.

"You know the part you have to play, child." Olenna said quietly as she entered the large stone manor. You felt the warmth wash over you like sinking into a hot bath.

"If you will follow me, my ladies, the meeting will be underway soon." A young man said with a small bow. He had to be near your own age, maybe a few years older. He was tall, skinny, and wore a small silver kraken pendant on his tie.' _The Greyjoy. The squid amongst wolves._ 'You were 100% sure of that.

You followed your grandmother into the large, dimly lit room. There was a long wooden table and nearly every seat was filled, except for five. There were nearly 20 men seated, some rose from their seats when you and your grandmother entered, the rest followed suit. The young man who led you to the room pulled out your chair, and then did the same for your grandmother. Once the two of you had been seated the rest of the table sat.

"Madame Olenna. Miss (y/n). It is a pleasure. I do hope your journey wasn't too taxing." The young man seated next to you said, smiling warmly. You took him in. He had deep, auburn curls, and deep blue eyes.' _Tully eyes_ '.You looked past him to see the man sitting on his other side. He had dark curls, grey eyes, and a rather solemn look. Then you realized these two were the Stark twins. Robb and Jon. They may have shared a womb, but they were as different as could be in looks.

"Well, we made it here. That's about all that can be said about it." Olenna quipped.

"Grandmother!" you hissed.

Robb chuckled. "I'm sorry, Madame. I'm Robb by the way. And this is Jon." Robb said, still smiling.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet the Starks." You said warmly, as you let your eyes sweep the table.

All the men there were rather quiet, one half of the table looking daggers at the other. Any whispered talk was tense and didn't last long. As your eyes swept to the end of the table you saw a man half hidden in the shadows, his feet propped up on the edge of the table, leaning back on two chair legs, and picking at his nails with a knife. You couldn't see his face, the light was much too dim, but you saw a flash a cold blue as the knife reflected the fire from the burning fireplace behind the man.

The doors opened and in came two men. You immediately knew Eddard Stark, but you did not know the other man. Eddard took his seat, as the other man did. His skin was as pale milk, his eyes just the same. He was not an ugly man, but there was nothing notable about his features outside of his eyes. You felt your blood chill, looking at him. Even if Ned Stark was rather solemn looking, at least he gave off warmth.

Ned Stark cleared his throat. "I want to thank all of you for coming. While we may not all get along, our need of one another has just started."

You listened closely, as a server filled the wine glass before you. You were giddy with excitement. Finally, you were going to get answers that your grandmother kept from you.

"It has been noted that since the arrival of that comet, old magic has awoken. Evil magic. But it's not just the magic, it's the creatures too. It's the demons, as well. We are all at open war, but we are fighting the wrong enemy. Winter is coming. This time the dead come with it. But, before we can turn our eyes to that, we need to clean up our messes, by our kinds, for the common folk. Lord Bolton, what do you propose?"

' _Bolton. The Leech Lord_.'You thought with a shiver as the pale man rested his chin on his hands and leaned forward.

"We must find the culprit. It has been brought to our attention that hate crimes have sprung up all over. However, it's not just my people being attacked. It's everyone. In the last week six of my kind have been killed. All the exact same way."

Ned nodded. "We too have had six deaths in the past week. All the same. What say you, Madame Olenna?"

Your grandmother sighed. "Yes. Six young witches and wizards have been butchered this past week. But why?"

You noticed you were holding your breath as you listened. One of those young witches had been your friend. You had shared a dorm with her during school. She did not deserve the gruesome end she met. When you saw the crime scene you immediately thought werewolf or even vampire, but here were both races also stating their own races were being targeted. It just didn't make sense.

"Why indeed." Roose Bolton said. His voice was hardly above a whisper, and as silky as a spiders web.

"Is there anyone here with any information?" Ned asked the room at large.

"Depends on the information you want. I don't have it, but I can get it." The man in the shadows spoke up. He let his feet slip off the table, and leaned forward into the light. You felt your heart flutter a bit as you took him in. His eyes were like two blue sapphires encased in ice. His complexion was unblemished and so very pale. His hair was thick, and dark. He had a strong face and jaw. A small smirk played at the corner of his lips.

"I do not believe that will be necessary, Ramsay." Ned said, a finality in his tone.

' _RooseBolton's son_.'You realized, feeling a heat creeping into your cheeks.' _A damn vampire. That's a no. Now forget you ever noticed him_.'You said to yourself, looking down at the table and busying yourself with the wine glass.

You were so lost in your thoughts you didn't realize the meeting had been called to an end for the night until the side of the table across from you stood and made their way out. You saw Ramsay standing and waiting on his father, who shook Ned's hand. Roose swept from the room. Ramsay shook Ned's hand and then turned to the young man who had led you and your grandmother into the room. Ramsay stepped into the man and inhaled deeply, making a sort of longing noise in the back of his throat.

"Mmmmm…. I'd watch out for this one if I were you. He's a squealer, I can smell it on him." Ramsay said wickedly showing his fangs in a threatening way, before turning to leave. He caught your gaze and gave a wink, before smirking and walking out.

You watched him go, but out of the corner of your eye you saw Jon lean into Robb and heard him whisper, "I don't like the savage bastard, but I've never known him to be wrong…." You saw Robb give Jon a skeptical look.

"Theon would never." Robb whispered back.

"My ladies, allow my son's to show you to your rooms. You will find that your luggage has already been taken up." Ned said, turning to you and your grandmother who had just finished talking with an older man a seat down from her.

You followed Robb to your room. You leaned against the door, your eyes closed. A mere witch sleeping in a household of werewolves. This was going to be interesting. You ran you fingers through your hair and sighed. "What a fucking day." You said a loud.

"Tell me about it." Came Ramsay's cold voice from across the dark room.


	2. voodoo child

You gasped, and reached for the chain around your neck, groping for the Seven Pointed Star pendant.

Ramsay chuckled, and held up his hands in mock surrender. "I yield. But do you really think your fancy little gods can save you in this place?"

You clutched the pendant tighter, not sure what you thought. Surely your gods were just as much here as those old gods the north worshipped.

"What do you want?" You finally manage to get out.

"Why do you think I want anything? Maybe I came to giveyousomething." Ramsay said, his eyes wandering over you. You suddenly felt cold and naked.

"Do you even know who I am?" you bit out, crossing your arms.

Ramsay walked to you and took one on your hands in his. His touch was like ice, and you felt the hairs on your neck prickle. He closed his eyes for a moment, running his tongue along his bottom lip. "(y/n). You graduated top of your class, but excel most in herbology. You enjoy mint tea in the morning, while reading the newspaper. After you've read your fill you enjoy tending to your various plants, working on crossing breeds, and experimenting with various potions." Ramsay made a tisking noise, dropping your hand. "Very dangerous hobby. You should be careful."

"Yes, and you're a monster. A loose cannon. I know all about you. The things you take pleasure in." You said coldly.

Ramsay smirked and raked his eyes over your face. You felt the heat rise in your cheeks. "You're a long way from home. The North is no place for a Rose. Magical or not. Run back home to your dryads and nymphs, and little magical woodland creatures who are too soft to live up here. Run back to your almighty gods. I'd hate to see such a beautiful thing get hurt." Ramsay said, turning to walk to the window. "Watch out for the Greyjoy. Text me." Without another word he climbed into the window and disappeared.

After a few moments you walked to the window and peered out of it. There was no sign of Ramsay. You sighed, half relieved, closing the window. When you turned back from the window you saw a piece of paper laying on the desk. Ramsay had left his cell phone number. You crumpled it up and threw it on the floor.

You weren't sure how long you stood in the hot shower. Your mind was racing. Werewolves. Vampires. Comets. Evil magic. The gods you worshiped. Murders. Ramsay fucking Bolton. After dressing and drying your hair you climbed into bed with a deep sigh. You reached for your phone on the table beside you. You had one new message.

 _[unsaved number: Welcome to the family. X._

You clenched your fingers around the phone. How had that bastard gotten your number?!

xxx

The sun was bright and cold when you woke up. But this bed and thick downy and fur covers were so very heavy and warm. You closed your eyes again and pushed yourself deeper into the bed, frowning. If only you could spend the whole day like this. But you knew you couldn't. You had work to do. Answers to find.

Slowly, you pep talked yourself to get out of bed. You made a hissing noise as your feet touched the cold stone. You quickly hopped onto the fur rug and looked out the window. It had snowed in the night, and you couldn't help but be in awe of the beauty of it. Highgarden had never recieved snow, in your 22 years. During your travels you had seen snow, but it always took your breath away to see. You looked over at your suitcase.

Surely grandmother wouldn't berate you for dressing warm and comfortable until it was time for the evenings dinner and meeting. Quickly you dressed in your jeans, sweater, wool socks, and pulled on your fur boots. A knock came on the door.

"Miss (y/n), I came to see if you were awake." It was Robb.

You walked to the door and clicked back the lock, slowly opening the door. Robb smiled warmly. You smiled back. He was handsome, truly. Obviouslyhewas why your grandmother had brought you. She wanted you to entrap one of these young men, to secure your family's safety in such a trying time.

"Would you care to have brunch with me?" Robb asked, offering his arm.

"Just a moment." You said, hurrying to your bedside table to retrieve your phone and your purse on the floor beside the table. You felt your phone vibrate but threw it in your bag without looking at it. You took Robb's arm and allowed him to steer you out of the manor.

You slid into the passengers seat of the sleek sports car.

"So, what's it like? Being a werewolf? " you asked, after a few moments silence.

Robb chuckled, "well, I was born one. So it's all I've ever known. I'm afraid I can't give an accurate account of what it's like to be a werewolf."

You considered this for a few moments. "Well, what about that time of month?" You laughed after saying it. Robb laughed too.

"Well, in times long ago I'm sure it was a nightmare. Otherwise the books and horror movies wouldn't exist. But, evolution and willpower have really changed the modern werewolf."

You remembered hearing about this during your time in school. "So, you can elect to turn into a wolf? Do all werewolves?"

Robb shook his head. "No. My bloodline is as old as the beginning of werewolves. We were the first. Being born a wolf has given me control over when I choose to change. But people who are bitten and turned, well, they have no control over it. You're a witch. Surely you understand the demand for the wolfsbane potions..."

You nodded. You dug through your purse and remembered you had a message. You pulled out your cellphone opened it.

 _[Unsaved Number: watch out for fleas.]_

You rolled your eyes and turned your attention back to Robb.

"So, what do you think of these murders?" Robb asked suddenly, parking the car at a restaurant in the neighboring Winter Town.

"Four days ago one of my friends was murdered. Torn to shreds. I've never seen anything so... horrible. I'd known her since we started school. We dormed together. She was a sweetheart. Had such a knack for communicating with other magical creatures. If you'll forgive me, I thought it was a werewolf. But then my grandmother told me we were coming here to meet with you and your family. So, that rules that out, huh?" You said, timidly.

Robb sighed. "Not exactly. The Starks may be the top dogs, if you will, but we have no control over all the clans. They may report to us, but we can't always keep tabs on them."

"Other clans?" You asked, as Robb got out.

He walked around the car and opened the door for you, helping you out. "Oh yeah. There are hundreds of clans, all over. We mostly keep ourselves to ourselves, but it's not to say that sometimes accidents don't happen. But this is more than an accident. The killings didn't happen untilafterthe full moon. So, only a wolf that can change at will could have done it. But to their own kind?"

" So, vampires?" You asked, in a hushed voice as Robb showed you in to the restaurant and took a seat in a booth by the window.

"We thought so, until the Bolton's contacted us. And a majority of these murders happened in the day. Very unlikely. There's something evil going on."

You sat in the booth across from Robb and watched him. You felt your phone vibrate. You opened the message.

 _[Unsaved number: You didn't heed my warning Voodoo Child. Watch that pretty little ass of yours.]_

You gasped slightly and turned to look around the place. There was no sign of Ramsay.

"Will the Bolton's be at the dinner tonight? I mean, like, do theyeat?" You asked, shoving your phone in your purse and hastily picking up the menu.

Robb let out a sharp, bark like laugh. "Yes, they will be there. Though, I'd ignore what they drink from their wine glasses." He pulled a face and made you laugh.

After the waitress had brought your food, you tucked into it heartily. You ordered a cup of tea and sat waiting, looking at all the local folks coming and going. Once your tea came, Robb set his knife and fork down. He watched you sip your tea.

He cleared his throat. "(Y/n), I hope you take no offense, because it's not that I don't find you to be beautiful or anything its just that..."

You cut him off, "And I hope you don't think I don't find you handsome, but I just really... I'm not looking for..." What were you to say? You weren't invested in anyone and had no intentions to be right now. Ramsay's wicked smirk crossed your mind, but you pushed it away, quickly.

Robb let out a small relieved laugh. "Thank the gods. Because I'm in love with someone, but I'd do what it took for my family. When I heard that you were coming I assumed that it was under the intention to try and join our houses. Surely one of your brothers could have been sent in your place if that were not the case."

"I realized that last night. My grandmother's hope, no doubt. But your lover... She won't get mad you're here with me?" You asked, raising a brow.

"Well, she doesn't know. I don't know how to tell her. We've never exactly, um, talked before." Robb blushed slightly.

"Is she a werewolf or maybe a witch?" You asked, looking down at your tea.

"Neither. She's... well, she's just a mortal."

"I see." You didn't know what to say. How hard that must be, to be in love with someone you could never have. It was one thing for witches and wizards to mingle with non magical folks, but for a werewolf? Even one who didn't turn into a bloodthirsty killer once a month. "I'm sorry. Maybe you could get to know her and build a strong relationship with her before dropping such a... uh, bomb?"

Robb shrugged. "Maybe so. Mother and father are in love. But she's a witch, she's not oblivious to the fact that we, and worse exist."

xxx

It was mid afternoon when you met the other Stark children. You and Sansa bonded immediately. Like you, she was a witch. But she was also a werewolf. She took you out to the Glass Garden where you immediately fell in love with the northern specific plants. You spent a few hous here, cataloging the vegetation before your grandmother came to interrupt your bliss.

"(Y/n), you need to get ready for the dinner."

You looked up from the blue roses and sighed. "Do I have to?"

Your grandmother gave you her usual stern look. "Of course. I saw you with the red headed Stark boy today..."

You frowned. "I'm interested in neither. I know it was your plan. But, I will not seduce either of them. They are both charming. But not for me."

Your grandmother sighed, her jowls quivered slightly, but she said nothing as she took her leave. You followed her to the manor where you went to get ready for dinner.

Your grandmother sat in the armchair across the room while you finished your makeup and hair routine.

"I am leaving back to Highgarden tomorrow." She said, tapping her cane on the cold stone floor.

You looked up at her through the mirror as you pinned your elegant hair tuck into place. "You? What about me?" you said through a mouthful of bobby pins.

"The Starks have granted you an extended stay." the old woman began.

"But I told you, I'm not interested in forming a relationship with either of the twins." You protested, spitting the bobby pins out and turning to look at your grandmother in disbelief.

"(y/n), I'm not asking you to fuck them, my dear. " you gasped. She ignored you and continued, "but it cannot hurt to form strong friendships with them. That Sansa is a sweet thing. Having you here awhile longer may unveil some information we need to figure out what's going on."

You sighed, turned back to your vanity, and applied your ruby red lipstick. "Of course." You finally said, giving yourself one last look and sweeping past your grandmother out of the room.

Your heels slapped against the hard floors as you made your way to the dinning hall. As you passed an open door, something caught your eye. You backtracked a few steps and saw Ramsay Bolton standing with his back to you, looking at the vast bookshelf in front of him. At the sound of your heels he turned and looked at you. A grin twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"I feel a bit insulted you never text me back, Voodoo Child. I asked you to text me, but I got nothing." He said quietly, turning back to the bookshelf.

"Well, maybe I didn't want to talk to you. You're a real asshole, you know." You said, stepping into the room.

"Hm, I recall you calling me amonster, not an asshole."

You stood next to him, looking at the books on the shelf. He glanced at you out of the corner of his eye, before turning his head to give you an evil, fang filled smile. "I see you didn't wear your pretty little silver necklace."

Immediately you reached up to your throat and felt nothing. You had taken it off to put your makeup on and your grandmother had frustrated you so much you forgot to put it on before leaving. You felt a surge of panic course through you.

Ramsay raised his eyebrows at you and laughed. "Relax.I'm not going to hurt you, sweetling. No. So you can put a halt on the fight or flight. If your heart beat any faster it may escapeyour chest."

You staredat him. Could he seriously hear how fast your heart was beating? Your knowledge on vampires was very limited. It wasn't highlighted on much when you were in school. Or was it? You couldn't remember and now you were feeling like a fool.

"Is that what you say to all the pretty girls before you tear them apart?"Came a voice from the doorway. You and Ramsay turned to see Jon Stark leaning against the door frame.

"Ah, a Stark puppy. You're barking up the wrong tree here." Ramsay said coldly. He then put his hand to his ear and said, "oh what's that? Do I hear someone calling for you to heel?"

Jon scowled, "Dinner will be served shortly. Shouldn't want to be late." At that Jon disappeared.

Ramsay turned to you again. "And just so you know, that isnotwhat I tell all the pretty girls before I tear them apart." Ramsay left you standing there gawking at him.

You closed your eyes and said a silent prayer. Oh how you wanted to go home. This man was a fucking lunatic. If half the stories you had heard about him were true you'd be better off jumping into a dragon's mouth. Unfortunately, there were no dragons, only Ramsay.

 _DRAGONS_!you thought to yourself, making a mental note before hurrying off the dining hall.


	3. never say die

You walked into the room, where you immediately spotted Ramsay sitting next to his father. He nodded at the seat across from him, indicating you to sit. You gave a quick glance around the table, but all the remaining empty seats didn't seem a better prospect. You sat in the chair.

Well, at least I'm only a few seats away from Ned Stark.You thought to yourself as a server motioned to fill your glass. You tried to avoid looking at Ramsay, who had no shame in staring at you across the table. His gaze made you feel uncomfortable, but it also made you feel a great deal of other things as well, especially in your stomach area. You felt your heart racing and willed it to stop. You looked up to see Ramsay still staring at you, with that damned wicked grin.

Roose Bolton made a noise in his throat. "Ramsay. That's enough. You're scaring the poor girl." It was a whispered threat. Ramsay clucked, annoyed and took a drink from his glass.

 _Really?! VAMPRIES!_ You thought with distaste as someone took a seat beside you. You looked over to see Sansa, and smiled at her. She smiled at you before looking daggers at Ramsay, who chuckled.

"You look lovely this evening." Sansa said, turning her attention back to you.

"As do you. Green is a lovely color on you. Perhaps Highgarden would bring out your eyes and hair." You replied, glad for a change of subject.

"I hear it is very beautiful there. I've never been out of the north, except when visiting family at Riverrun." Sansa said, blushing slightly at your compliment.

"Oh yes. It's the best place in the world. In my opinion. The _sun_ is so _bright_ and _hot_." You shot a cold glare at Ramsay. "And the woods and forests are glorious. The creatures celebrate with wonderful feasts and parties. You must come and see the dance of the dryads. It is so full of _life_."

xxx

After dinner had be cleared away and the talking died down you gave a sweeping look around the table. You noticed Ramsay had turned his attention from you to the Greyjoy man. You followed his gaze to see the man looking uncomfortable and forcing laughter at whatever Robb was saying.

' _Fucking creep_.'You thought.

"It has come to our attention that an evil has gripped the capitol. Unnatural violence has erupted in the last couple of days." Ned Stark spoke, finally. People shifted in their seats, looking at one another.

"The cards have displayed so much. But the crystal reveals nothing." You heard your grandmother say from somewhere near the middle of the table.

"I wasn't sure if it was just mine." Catelyn Stark spoke up, giving a grim shake of her head.

"I fear that we will have to make a move on the darkness. The mortals are in an upheaval and Robert is having trouble controlling them." Ned said, sagely.

"Allow me to accompany you. I sent a few of my most trusted men a few days ago, but I've heard nothing since they departed." Roose said in his silky voice.

Ned nodded. "I am leaving tomorrow evening."

You watched the scene unfold. Many of the men broke out into hushed whispers, Robb and Jon both looked stern, but Ramsay, he looked like Christmas had come early. His wicked smile plastered all over his face.

xxx

There was a knock at the door, you rose to answer it.

"Oh, everything okay?" You said looking at your grandmother.

The old woman gave a brief nod and stepped inside. You closed the door behind her. "I am leaving at first light. Remember, make friendships and find out what you can. We need more information in this before we make a move. The coven will be gathering next week. I will have your ride home arranged by then. I love you, (y/n)."

You hugged your grandmother, "I love you too nana."

After your grandmother left you retired to the bathroom to change and take off your makeup. You slipped into your flannel pajama pants, slipped on your cami and sat at the desk in your room. You rummaged through your purse and pulled out you tattered deck of tarot cards and began to shuffle them, lost in thought, when a card fell to the floor. You picked it up and turned it over. _The Lovers_.

"What kind of garbage is this?" You asked yourself, examining the card. You stuffed it back into the deck and shuffled again. You laid the deck onto the table and pulled a card from the top. _The Tower_. You frowned and pulled the card from the bottom. Again, _The Lovers_. You made a frustrated noise and shoved the cards away. You picked up your phone and unlocked it, you opened your messages and stared at the unsaved number. You opened it.

 _Voodoo Child._ You thought bitterly. You weren't sure why it bothered you, but it made you mad.

 _[You: I don't practice voodoo.]_

You set your phone down and opened the book in front of you.

There was another knock at your door. You were shocked to find Ned Stark standing there. "(y/n), I hope I'm not disturbing you. I came to inform you that I am leaving tonight. Things have come up." You heard your phone vibrate on the desk. "However, you are welcome to stay as long as you wish. Catelyn will be here to provide you with everything you may need."

"Of course, thank you." you said, an uneasy feeling gripping you as you shut the door. You made your way back across the room and sat in the chair, picking up your phone.

 _[Ramsay: Glad to see I'm on your mind.]_

Damn, how he infuriated you. You weren't even sure why you wanted to talk to him. You threw caution to the wind as you typed out your reply.

 _[You: Did you kill all those people?]_ _[Ramsay: Would you like me better if I said yes?]_ _[Ramsay: But no. I did not. Something on your mind Voodoo Child?]_ _[You: Stop calling me that! I don't practice voodoo! But yes, I want answers to what's been going on.]_ _[Ramsay: get your pretty little self some sleep. I will come to call on you tomorrow. Goodnight. Sleep tight. Don't let the werewolves bite.]_ _'Call on me tomorrow? What does that mean?'_ you thought to yourself.You frowned and went back to the book. You flipped through the pages of all the magical creatures, reading each attack trait, trying to decipher what had torn your friend to shreds. At three in the morning you finally shut the book, rubbing your tired eyes and yawning. You crawled into bed and pulled the thick blankets around you, almost immediately falling asleep.

xxx

You had woken three short hours later to see your grandmother off.

"Remember what I said, my child. Catelyn Stark will keep you safe. Do what you need to to find answers. I will see you soon." Your grandmother had said as the door to the SUV shut.

Despite the lack of sleep, you found yourself wide awake when you returned to your room. Ramsay had said he would come to call on you today. You glanced out the window and saw the sun rising, not a cloud in the cold sky.' _Well, i'm sure he won't come until tonight. Vampires can't do daytime.'_

You showered, dressed, threw your hair in a simple braid, and wandered the halls of the manor until you came across Catelyn Stark sitting alone in the parlor, sipping tea and gazing into a crystal ball. "May I?" You asked quietly.

"Of course my dear." Catelyn said, looking up from the crystal. You sat in a winged armchair across from her. "Everything alright?"

 _No._

"Yes. Just couldn't go back to sleep after grandmother left. So much going on. I'm meeting with Ramsay Bolton later." You said, rushing through the last part.

Catelyn jerked her head up to look at you when you mentioned Ramsay. She peered into your face and studied you for a long time before she spoke. "Be careful, dear. He isn't someone to mess around with. But, having Intel from him may not be bad either. But, keep some silver on you. Have you consulted the cards?"

"Last night I tried to speak to them. During my shuffling I dropped a card. The Lovers. After replacing it and shuffling some more I drew The Tower. Then I drew The Lovers again."

Catelyn nodded, and looked past you towards the door. "Morning son." You turned around to see Robb.

"Good morning. I came to tell you that after breakfast the boys and I are going to the range." Robb said, casually. He was still in his night clothes and hair was a mess. The doorbell rang. "I've got it!" Came Jon's voice from the hall. It was awfully early for someone to come to call. The three of you strained your ears.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" You could hear Jon saying.

"Look, I've come on peace terms." You heard Ramsay's voice say. You gasped slightly. Robb turned around and left. You exchanged a look with Catelyn before getting up and peering around the doorway down the hall. You could see Robb and Jon standing in the foyer, shoulder to shoulder. You saw Theon take his place behind them, shoving handfuls of cereal into his mouth from the box and crunching loudly.

"So?" Robb said.

"Come on Wonder Twins, let me in." Ramsay said, an irritated edge in his voice. The front of the house faced east, and the sun was well above the treeline now.

"No." Jon said.

"Would you do it for a _Scooby Snack_?" Ramsay said bitterly.

Robb shifted and you caught sight of Ramsay. He was dressed in jeans, a hooded jacket, a ball cap, gloves, and a pair of sunglasses.He was making himself as small as possible tostay in the little shade the awning still provided.

"Why are you here?" Robb asked.

"I've come to collect (y/n). She had questions, and I mean to answer them. Now, please, grant me entry."

" _Jon. Robb._ " Catelyn hissed, stepping into the hall. "Ramsay, you may enter."

Ramsay made to enter but Robb and Jon blocked him.

"Sure, we'll let you in, but only if you tell us the number of the day." Theon said, pouring the box of cereal onto the floor.

Ramsay ripped thesunglasses off his face and made a distressed noise, shoving past the twins and tackling Theon to the ground where he began to hit every inch of Theon he could. Robb and Jon were bent doubled in laughter.

" ** _BOYS_**!" Catelyn shouted. Robb and Jon caught hold of Ramsay and pulled him offTheon, who was howling in pain as his nose poured blood like a faucet. Ramsay bit his lip, clearly torn between the blood and the cereal on the floor. Jon roughly picked up Theon and shoved him off down the hall. Robb gave a sheepish look to his mother, who sent sparks flying from her eyes. Robb hurried off after the other two. Ramsay stooped down, pulled his gloves off,and began to count out the cereal, muttering to himself as he moved the cereal into a pile. You walked over to him andbentdown, reaching out for the cereal. Ramsay grabbed your hand. A million feelings rushed through you.

" ** _Don't touch them_**!" He practically screamed atyou and a frenzied voice. You glanced at Catelyn who had crossed her arms and had a deep frown on her face. After a couple minutes Ramsay sighed and stood up.

"Two hundred and eighty seven." He declared. You weren't sure whether to laugh or not.

"Ramsay, I am so sorry about my sons." Catelyn said, still frowning.

Ramsay looked at her but said nothing. He then turned to you, and looked out the door, which was still open. "Shall we go then?"

"Yes, of course. Let me just go grab my purse." You said, running back up the stairs. You made a quick swipe foryour bag, doubled checked you still had on your necklace, pulled your phone from the charger, and dashed back down stairs were Ramsay stood waiting.

Ramsay hurried you to his car and gave a sigh of relief when he closed his door. The windows were tinted so dark it almost looked like twilight in the car.

"I thoughtvampires didn't do daytime."You finally said.

Ramsay turned to look at you. His cold eyes searching you, looking for something. "You're right. But as long as the sun doesn't touch ourbare skin we are fine. Surely you know that."

You felt your face flush.

"For being intelligent, you lack a lot of knowledge." Ramsay said, turning the engine over, and turning up the radio.

Neither of you said anything on the drive to the Deadfort Manor. You stared out the window and tapped your foot along to the rock music blaring. You were in awe of the manor. It looked as uninviting as one could imagine.you could see all of the curtains drawn, the many stone gargoyles situated around the roof, the black, wrought iron fence. It was classic horror movie perfect. Ramsay pulled into the garage and openedyour door. You took his gloved hand. He led you inside. If the outside of the house was horror movie perfect it was nothing to the inside. Your breath rose like smoke, which Ramsay noticed.

"Fire in the drawing room, _now_." He barked at a servant, who hurried away quickly. Ramsay pulled off hishood, cap, and gloves, throwing it all on the floor. You watched him pull his jacket off, his shirt trying to come with it. You couldn't help but notice how pale and lean he was. You couldn't overlook the tattoos either. You quickly looked away as he freed himself from the jacket and fixed his t-shirt. A simple band tee. He looked very different in normal clothing as opposed to his dinner attire. Now he could be mistaken for someone headed to a rock concert orto the record store. He looked, well, normal.

He offered you his hand. You took it and felt the same surge of feeling flow through you again. You wondered if he felt it too. You felt chilled, reckless, and a few other things you couldn't place orremember ever feeling before. He led you to the drawing room where you immediately flocked to the fire.

"So, what do you want toknow?"

You turned from the fire and looked at him. "How old are you?"

Ramsay scoffed. "Really? The first question is a classic teenage vampire story line? I promise it's not 17."

You couldn't help but laugh. Even if you did find him to be rude, and an asshole, his wit was on point. "No, I just meant like, have you seen these kinds of things happen before?"

"The whole comet murder fiasco? No. Perhaps Mercury is in some serious retrograde." Ramsay said taking a seat at thelarge, round table. You chuckled and sat beside him.

"is there anyone who has seen the comet before?" you asked.

"Not to my knowledge. Now tell me, what do they teach you about us in your little magic schools?"

You stared at him for a few moments before answering. "Well you know, things like using garlic to repel vampires. No sunlight. Wooden stakes. Silver. Decapitation. Fire. Immortality. Blood thirsty. Merciless. Savage. Often serial killers."

Ramsay's usual smirk was in place. He placed his finger tips together. "What about doctors?"

"What?"

"You said you were taught we are often serial killers, but did they ever teach you that many vampires are doctors? We helped mortals learn about blood types, how to stop life threatening blood flow, detect blood clots, strokes, hemorrhages on the brain, pregnancy, blood diseases." his voice was cool and his eyes pierced you. You felt your heart race. "And there you go with that nervousness. Do I scare you so badly?"

"Yes." You said quietly, averting your eyes to the table.

"Then why are you here?"

You looked up him, not sure what to say. "I don't know. Why am I here?"

Ramsay tilted his head to the side. "Well, I didn't invite you so I could hurt you." Ramsay stood and walked across the room to pull a large book from the shelf. He placed it in front of you. The fading cover read ' _The Creation of Monsters'_. You delicately opened the book and examined the first, yellow, brittle page.

 _'It is not known when the first magical beings were created, or why. But for as long as language has been around, stories of night crawlers have been told. Many speculate each god has their own creature, each for a different cause.'_

You looked up from the book to find yourself alone. You closed the book and walked it back to the shelf above the antique writing desk. You placed it on the desk and pulled another book. You had flipped through a couple books before the smell of cigarette smoke brought you back to your senses. "That's an unhealthy habit."

Ramsay laughed. "Would be if I had lungs, sweetling."

"So, what keeps you alive?" you asked turning to look at Ramsay. He had his feet propped up on the table, just the same way as when you first saw him two nights ago.

"Well avoiding sunlight and garlic for a start. Avoiding falling on wooden stakes is another sure way to stay in good health." Ramsay said sarcastically, ticking his fingers off.

You scowled and turned back to the book. "No need for lungs, to eat or drink, no heart." You said.

"Who says I don't have a heart?" Ramsay said in mock horror.

You snorted, "I've heard the rumors. No one with a heart could do what you do for fun."

Ramsay made a tutting noise and you heard him leave his seat and walk over to you. You felt him come to a halt behind you. You held your breath.

"And voodoo is any better?" He whispered in your ear. You slammed the book shut and turned to him, your faces inches apart.

"I. Do. **_Not_**. Practice. Voodoo." You bit out through clenched teeth.

Ramsay's eyes glittered maliciously as they danced over your face. "Why not?"

You narrowed your eyes at him. "Because I'm not a monster."

"Master Ramsay, your presence is requested in the cellar." A voice came from the door way.

"Oh goodie. About time. Show the miss to the library, and bring her refreshment." Ramsay said, turning from you. He took two steps from you when he turned back to you. "House Bolton is at your service. Find the answers you need. I have my own to find. I shall meet you shortly." With that he left you, confused, as he always did.


	4. we don't have to dance

You walked into the room, where you immediately spotted Ramsay sitting next to his father. He nodded at the seat across from him, indicating you to sit. You gave a quick glance around the table, but all the remaining empty seats didn't seem a better prospect. You sat in the chair.

Well, at least I'm only a few seats away from Ned Stark.You thought to yourself as a server motioned to fill your glass. You tried to avoid looking at Ramsay, who had no shame in staring at you across the table. His gaze made you feel uncomfortable, but it also made you feel a great deal of other things as well, especially in your stomach area. You felt your heart racing and willed it to stop. You looked up to see Ramsay still staring at you, with that damned wicked grin.

Roose Bolton made a noise in his throat. "Ramsay. That's enough. You're scaring the poor girl." It was a whispered threat. Ramsay clucked, annoyed and took a drink from his glass.

 _Really?! VAMPRIES!_ You thought with distaste as someone took a seat beside you. You looked over to see Sansa, and smiled at her. She smiled at you before looking daggers at Ramsay, who chuckled.

"You look lovely this evening." Sansa said, turning her attention back to you.

"As do you. Green is a lovely color on you. Perhaps Highgarden would bring out your eyes and hair." You replied, glad for a change of subject.

"I hear it is very beautiful there. I've never been out of the north, except when visiting family at Riverrun." Sansa said, blushing slightly at your compliment.

"Oh yes. It's the best place in the world. In my opinion. The _sun_ is so _bright_ and _hot_." You shot a cold glare at Ramsay. "And the woods and forests are glorious. The creatures celebrate with wonderful feasts and parties. You must come and see the dance of the dryads. It is so full of _life_."

xxx

After dinner had be cleared away and the talking died down you gave a sweeping look around the table. You noticed Ramsay had turned his attention from you to the Greyjoy man. You followed his gaze to see the man looking uncomfortable and forcing laughter at whatever Robb was saying.

' _Fucking creep_.'You thought.

"It has come to our attention that an evil has gripped the capitol. Unnatural violence has erupted in the last couple of days." Ned Stark spoke, finally. People shifted in their seats, looking at one another.

"The cards have displayed so much. But the crystal reveals nothing." You heard your grandmother say from somewhere near the middle of the table.

"I wasn't sure if it was just mine." Catelyn Stark spoke up, giving a grim shake of her head.

"I fear that we will have to make a move on the darkness. The mortals are in an upheaval and Robert is having trouble controlling them." Ned said, sagely.

"Allow me to accompany you. I sent a few of my most trusted men a few days ago, but I've heard nothing since they departed." Roose said in his silky voice.

Ned nodded. "I am leaving tomorrow evening."

You watched the scene unfold. Many of the men broke out into hushed whispers, Robb and Jon both looked stern, but Ramsay, he looked like Christmas had come early. His wicked smile plastered all over his face.

xxx

There was a knock at the door, you rose to answer it.

"Oh, everything okay?" You said looking at your grandmother.

The old woman gave a brief nod and stepped inside. You closed the door behind her. "I am leaving at first light. Remember, make friendships and find out what you can. We need more information in this before we make a move. The coven will be gathering next week. I will have your ride home arranged by then. I love you, (y/n)."

You hugged your grandmother, "I love you too nana."

After your grandmother left you retired to the bathroom to change and take off your makeup. You slipped into your flannel pajama pants, slipped on your cami and sat at the desk in your room. You rummaged through your purse and pulled out you tattered deck of tarot cards and began to shuffle them, lost in thought, when a card fell to the floor. You picked it up and turned it over. _The Lovers_.

"What kind of garbage is this?" You asked yourself, examining the card. You stuffed it back into the deck and shuffled again. You laid the deck onto the table and pulled a card from the top. _The Tower_. You frowned and pulled the card from the bottom. Again, _The Lovers_. You made a frustrated noise and shoved the cards away. You picked up your phone and unlocked it, you opened your messages and stared at the unsaved number. You opened it.

 _Voodoo Child._ You thought bitterly. You weren't sure why it bothered you, but it made you mad.

 _[You: I don't practice voodoo.]_

You set your phone down and opened the book in front of you.

There was another knock at your door. You were shocked to find Ned Stark standing there. "(y/n), I hope I'm not disturbing you. I came to inform you that I am leaving tonight. Things have come up." You heard your phone vibrate on the desk. "However, you are welcome to stay as long as you wish. Catelyn will be here to provide you with everything you may need."

"Of course, thank you." you said, an uneasy feeling gripping you as you shut the door. You made your way back across the room and sat in the chair, picking up your phone.

 _[Ramsay: Glad to see I'm on your mind.]_

Damn, how he infuriated you. You weren't even sure why you wanted to talk to him. You threw caution to the wind as you typed out your reply.

 _[You: Did you kill all those people?]_ _[Ramsay: Would you like me better if I said yes?]_ _[Ramsay: But no. I did not. Something on your mind Voodoo Child?]_ _[You: Stop calling me that! I don't practice voodoo! But yes, I want answers to what's been going on.]_ _[Ramsay: get your pretty little self some sleep. I will come to call on you tomorrow. Goodnight. Sleep tight. Don't let the werewolves bite.]_ _'Call on me tomorrow? What does that mean?'_ you thought to yourself.You frowned and went back to the book. You flipped through the pages of all the magical creatures, reading each attack trait, trying to decipher what had torn your friend to shreds. At three in the morning you finally shut the book, rubbing your tired eyes and yawning. You crawled into bed and pulled the thick blankets around you, almost immediately falling asleep.

xxx

You had woken three short hours later to see your grandmother off.

"Remember what I said, my child. Catelyn Stark will keep you safe. Do what you need to to find answers. I will see you soon." Your grandmother had said as the door to the SUV shut.

Despite the lack of sleep, you found yourself wide awake when you returned to your room. Ramsay had said he would come to call on you today. You glanced out the window and saw the sun rising, not a cloud in the cold sky.' _Well, i'm sure he won't come until tonight. Vampires can't do daytime.'_

You showered, dressed, threw your hair in a simple braid, and wandered the halls of the manor until you came across Catelyn Stark sitting alone in the parlor, sipping tea and gazing into a crystal ball. "May I?" You asked quietly.

"Of course my dear." Catelyn said, looking up from the crystal. You sat in a winged armchair across from her. "Everything alright?"

 _No._

"Yes. Just couldn't go back to sleep after grandmother left. So much going on. I'm meeting with Ramsay Bolton later." You said, rushing through the last part.

Catelyn jerked her head up to look at you when you mentioned Ramsay. She peered into your face and studied you for a long time before she spoke. "Be careful, dear. He isn't someone to mess around with. But, having Intel from him may not be bad either. But, keep some silver on you. Have you consulted the cards?"

"Last night I tried to speak to them. During my shuffling I dropped a card. The Lovers. After replacing it and shuffling some more I drew The Tower. Then I drew The Lovers again."

Catelyn nodded, and looked past you towards the door. "Morning son." You turned around to see Robb.

"Good morning. I came to tell you that after breakfast the boys and I are going to the range." Robb said, casually. He was still in his night clothes and hair was a mess. The doorbell rang. "I've got it!" Came Jon's voice from the hall. It was awfully early for someone to come to call. The three of you strained your ears.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" You could hear Jon saying.

"Look, I've come on peace terms." You heard Ramsay's voice say. You gasped slightly. Robb turned around and left. You exchanged a look with Catelyn before getting up and peering around the doorway down the hall. You could see Robb and Jon standing in the foyer, shoulder to shoulder. You saw Theon take his place behind them, shoving handfuls of cereal into his mouth from the box and crunching loudly.

"So?" Robb said.

"Come on Wonder Twins, let me in." Ramsay said, an irritated edge in his voice. The front of the house faced east, and the sun was well above the treeline now.

"No." Jon said.

"Would you do it for a _Scooby Snack_?" Ramsay said bitterly.

Robb shifted and you caught sight of Ramsay. He was dressed in jeans, a hooded jacket, a ball cap, gloves, and a pair of sunglasses.He was making himself as small as possible tostay in the little shade the awning still provided.

"Why are you here?" Robb asked.

"I've come to collect (y/n). She had questions, and I mean to answer them. Now, please, grant me entry."

" _Jon. Robb._ " Catelyn hissed, stepping into the hall. "Ramsay, you may enter."

Ramsay made to enter but Robb and Jon blocked him.

"Sure, we'll let you in, but only if you tell us the number of the day." Theon said, pouring the box of cereal onto the floor.

Ramsay ripped thesunglasses off his face and made a distressed noise, shoving past the twins and tackling Theon to the ground where he began to hit every inch of Theon he could. Robb and Jon were bent doubled in laughter.

" ** _BOYS_**!" Catelyn shouted. Robb and Jon caught hold of Ramsay and pulled him offTheon, who was howling in pain as his nose poured blood like a faucet. Ramsay bit his lip, clearly torn between the blood and the cereal on the floor. Jon roughly picked up Theon and shoved him off down the hall. Robb gave a sheepish look to his mother, who sent sparks flying from her eyes. Robb hurried off after the other two. Ramsay stooped down, pulled his gloves off,and began to count out the cereal, muttering to himself as he moved the cereal into a pile. You walked over to him andbentdown, reaching out for the cereal. Ramsay grabbed your hand. A million feelings rushed through you.

" ** _Don't touch them_**!" He practically screamed atyou and a frenzied voice. You glanced at Catelyn who had crossed her arms and had a deep frown on her face. After a couple minutes Ramsay sighed and stood up.

"Two hundred and eighty seven." He declared. You weren't sure whether to laugh or not.

"Ramsay, I am so sorry about my sons." Catelyn said, still frowning.

Ramsay looked at her but said nothing. He then turned to you, and looked out the door, which was still open. "Shall we go then?"

"Yes, of course. Let me just go grab my purse." You said, running back up the stairs. You made a quick swipe foryour bag, doubled checked you still had on your necklace, pulled your phone from the charger, and dashed back down stairs were Ramsay stood waiting.

Ramsay hurried you to his car and gave a sigh of relief when he closed his door. The windows were tinted so dark it almost looked like twilight in the car.

"I thoughtvampires didn't do daytime."You finally said.

Ramsay turned to look at you. His cold eyes searching you, looking for something. "You're right. But as long as the sun doesn't touch ourbare skin we are fine. Surely you know that."

You felt your face flush.

"For being intelligent, you lack a lot of knowledge." Ramsay said, turning the engine over, and turning up the radio.

Neither of you said anything on the drive to the Deadfort Manor. You stared out the window and tapped your foot along to the rock music blaring. You were in awe of the manor. It looked as uninviting as one could imagine.you could see all of the curtains drawn, the many stone gargoyles situated around the roof, the black, wrought iron fence. It was classic horror movie perfect. Ramsay pulled into the garage and openedyour door. You took his gloved hand. He led you inside. If the outside of the house was horror movie perfect it was nothing to the inside. Your breath rose like smoke, which Ramsay noticed.

"Fire in the drawing room, _now_." He barked at a servant, who hurried away quickly. Ramsay pulled off hishood, cap, and gloves, throwing it all on the floor. You watched him pull his jacket off, his shirt trying to come with it. You couldn't help but notice how pale and lean he was. You couldn't overlook the tattoos either. You quickly looked away as he freed himself from the jacket and fixed his t-shirt. A simple band tee. He looked very different in normal clothing as opposed to his dinner attire. Now he could be mistaken for someone headed to a rock concert orto the record store. He looked, well, normal.

He offered you his hand. You took it and felt the same surge of feeling flow through you again. You wondered if he felt it too. You felt chilled, reckless, and a few other things you couldn't place orremember ever feeling before. He led you to the drawing room where you immediately flocked to the fire.

"So, what do you want toknow?"

You turned from the fire and looked at him. "How old are you?"

Ramsay scoffed. "Really? The first question is a classic teenage vampire story line? I promise it's not 17."

You couldn't help but laugh. Even if you did find him to be rude, and an asshole, his wit was on point. "No, I just meant like, have you seen these kinds of things happen before?"

"The whole comet murder fiasco? No. Perhaps Mercury is in some serious retrograde." Ramsay said taking a seat at thelarge, round table. You chuckled and sat beside him.

"is there anyone who has seen the comet before?" you asked.

"Not to my knowledge. Now tell me, what do they teach you about us in your little magic schools?"

You stared at him for a few moments before answering. "Well you know, things like using garlic to repel vampires. No sunlight. Wooden stakes. Silver. Decapitation. Fire. Immortality. Blood thirsty. Merciless. Savage. Often serial killers."

Ramsay's usual smirk was in place. He placed his finger tips together. "What about doctors?"

"What?"

"You said you were taught we are often serial killers, but did they ever teach you that many vampires are doctors? We helped mortals learn about blood types, how to stop life threatening blood flow, detect blood clots, strokes, hemorrhages on the brain, pregnancy, blood diseases." his voice was cool and his eyes pierced you. You felt your heart race. "And there you go with that nervousness. Do I scare you so badly?"

"Yes." You said quietly, averting your eyes to the table.

"Then why are you here?"

You looked up him, not sure what to say. "I don't know. Why am I here?"

Ramsay tilted his head to the side. "Well, I didn't invite you so I could hurt you." Ramsay stood and walked across the room to pull a large book from the shelf. He placed it in front of you. The fading cover read ' _The Creation of Monsters'_. You delicately opened the book and examined the first, yellow, brittle page.

 _'It is not known when the first magical beings were created, or why. But for as long as language has been around, stories of night crawlers have been told. Many speculate each god has their own creature, each for a different cause.'_

You looked up from the book to find yourself alone. You closed the book and walked it back to the shelf above the antique writing desk. You placed it on the desk and pulled another book. You had flipped through a couple books before the smell of cigarette smoke brought you back to your senses. "That's an unhealthy habit."

Ramsay laughed. "Would be if I had lungs, sweetling."

"So, what keeps you alive?" you asked turning to look at Ramsay. He had his feet propped up on the table, just the same way as when you first saw him two nights ago.

"Well avoiding sunlight and garlic for a start. Avoiding falling on wooden stakes is another sure way to stay in good health." Ramsay said sarcastically, ticking his fingers off.

You scowled and turned back to the book. "No need for lungs, to eat or drink, no heart." You said.

"Who says I don't have a heart?" Ramsay said in mock horror.

You snorted, "I've heard the rumors. No one with a heart could do what you do for fun."

Ramsay made a tutting noise and you heard him leave his seat and walk over to you. You felt him come to a halt behind you. You held your breath.

"And voodoo is any better?" He whispered in your ear. You slammed the book shut and turned to him, your faces inches apart.

"I. Do. **_Not_**. Practice. Voodoo." You bit out through clenched teeth.

Ramsay's eyes glittered maliciously as they danced over your face. "Why not?"

You narrowed your eyes at him. "Because I'm not a monster."

"Master Ramsay, your presence is requested in the cellar." A voice came from the door way.

"Oh goodie. About time. Show the miss to the library, and bring her refreshment." Ramsay said, turning from you. He took two steps from you when he turned back to you. "House Bolton is at your service. Find the answers you need. I have my own to find. I shall meet you shortly." With that he left you, confused, as he always did.


	5. nightmare

You said nothing as Ramsay showed you to the spare room you were staying in. He left without a word. You quietly unpacked your things. Once you had finished you pulled your phone out and dialed you eldest brothers number.

There was no answer. You sighed and tried to keep from panicing. You pulled out the crystal ball from your bag, unwrapped the velvet from around it and sat it on the floor. You sunk to the floor and stared into it. Nothing but black swirls showed in it. No certain shape or picture. Just black.

"It's not what you think."

You looked up to see Ramsay standing in the doorway. He was so quiet, it unnerved you. "What?"

"The beast. Not until winter. The south is way too hot. Just thought I'd tell you. But that's not to say they aren't back. Along with many other creatures and beasts just as bad, and worse. Keep the necklace on. For your safety." Ramsay said, pulling a cloth from his pocket, to which your necklace fell out on to the floor.

"Why are you helping me?" You found yourself asking.

Ramsay licked his lips and made a clucking noise. "I like you."

You narrowed your eyes. " _Why_?"

Ramsay shrugged. "Look, I have some matters to take care of. You are free to roam the house, but stay indoors. And, I feel the need to tell you never to look the hounds in the eye. No matter how much you may want to. Oh, and don't go to thecellar either. If you need anything, someone will be happy to assist you. I will check in on you later, Voodoo Child." He left.

"I don't do voodoo!" You called after him, heat rising in your cheeks.

What was he trying to get at with the whole voodoo thing? You frowned, and picked up your necklace off the floor, clutching it tight. You placed the necklace on the bedside table and fell into the mattress.

Why did you need protecting? What made you any different than any other witch? Why was Ramsay so keen to help you? What had your grandmother meant? Why couldn't you get a hold of your family? What killed Windegos? What kind of creature could be worse than that? You felt hot tears prickle up in the corners of your eyes. All you wanted was to go home and forget about all of this. You burried your face into you pillow and didn't bother to hold back the body raking sobs until you fell asleep.

xxx

You woke to the sound of china clinking against wood. You opened your eyes blearily to see Ramsay setting a tea tray on the table.

"What time is it?" You asked groping for your phone.

"Seven, sweetling." Ramsay said, pulling the curtains back to reveal a purple sky, tinged with the faintest pink. You could see dark storm clouds gathering in the distance.

You sat up, rubbedthe sleep from your eyes, and threw back the blankets and found your phone shoved under you pillow. No missed calls. No new texts. Panic surged through you. Ramsay jerked his head to look at you through narrowed eyes as you silently paniced. He said nothing and offered you a cup of tea. You took it without a word, and sipped it slowly. You both sat in silence sipping tea, until at last only thedregs remained. You swirled them around and watched the clumps stick to the sides of the porcelain cup. You sighed and set the cup down, looking at Ramsay.

"Why do you call me voodoo child?" you asked through the silence.

"I rather like the song." Ramsay said into his cup, as he finished the tea.

"Are you always such an ass?"

Ramsay smacked his lips as he set the cup down. Hepulled the empty chair across the room, placed it in front of you, and sat in it.Your perch was higher from the bed and he looked up at you through thosedeep eyes. "You've really no idea?"

You crinkledyour brows in confusion. "What?"

Ramsay stood up suddenly,roughly seized your head in his hands, and kissed you. After a moment he pulled away from you, resting his forehead on yours. "What's it like to be so godsdamned pure?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"While your grandmother may have hoped to marry you off to one of the Stark twins, there was so much more to it than that. She brought you here and left you, to hide you away. Tokeep you safe."

"I-I don't understand." You whispered, closing your eyes and feeling how cold Ramsay's touch had become again.

"Why was CerseiLannister kicked out of your little witchy sisterhood?"

"Because she bent magic as far as it would go. She became so immersed in the dark."

"And you... oh, you are the complete opposite. You are unmarked. Unblemished. Untainted."

You snorted in disbelief, "I made out with a vampire today. I don't know if that makes meholy."

Ramsay smirked. "She wants you. She needs you. Untainted blood. Virgin blood. Unmarked by the dark. All the things required to make evil.To make the world bend toher."

You pushed Ramsay away, never meeting his eyes. You buried your face in you hand, feeling embarrassed. "How'd you know that I..."

"Haven't ever been fucked? Well, it's a bitobvious. But, that's not the point. The Starks may be noble and just, but that will be their ruin before this is over. They cannot protect you, try as they might." Ramsay stood up straight and glanced out the window. "But, put that all aside. Dinner. Down the stairs, third door on the left. I will be with you shortly."

You nodded and watched him leave. You picked up your phone,and walked out onto the landing. You followed Ramsay's directions and found yourself in the dining room. You sat at the table and began to pile mashed potatoes on your plate. In your lap you felt your phone vibrate. You nearly flipped your plate in hurry to pickup the phone. It was your grandmother.

"Nana!" You nearly shouted with relief as you answered.

 _"(Y/n), is everything alright? Where are you?_ "

"I'm fine. I'm safe, don't worry. Are you alright?"

 _"Yes, yes. I'm fine. I don't feel comfortable speaking over an open line. But the answers you need will come to you soon. We will be back together before you know it. I'm sorry for the limited information, but the less you knew, the better. It would be safest if you got rid of this phone. Do not worry about us. You keep your head down. We love you."_

"I love you all too." You said. You heard a click on the other end. You set the phone down and stared blankly at your plate. You saw Ramsay enter the room, a hooded figure behind him.

Catelyn Stark walked over to you briskly. "Stay safe. If you need anything call Robb or Jon. I am heading to King's Landing. Bran has somehow been cursed and I cannot wake him." She whispered urgently to you. She then stood up straight and turned to look at Ramsay, "Thank you." she said before departing.

Ramsay stood there chewing his lip, a faraway look in his eyes. He then shook his head and turned to you. "I do hope I don't disappoint you, but I have some matters to take careof. The den is straight across the hall, the TV is all yours. The thermostatis in the closet under the stairwell." You simply nodded. Bran cursed. He was a sweet boy. Maybe you could find something in your notebook to help wake him?

After eating your fill you made your way to the living area. You absentmindedly flipped through the TV channels before turning it off, deciding to go to the library. As you made your way to the other end of the house you could hear screaming. You stood there straining your ears.

"I'd ignore it if I were you, dear." An elderly woman said walking past you, carrying a linen bag that looked soaked in blood. You waited until she was out of sight before continuingdown the hall where you came to a stop at a thick black door. You gently pushed it open andfound a narrow stone staircase leading down. You slowly crept down the stairs and peered around the side to find a large cavernous room. The sight that greeted you made you recoil, and the smell that filled your nostrils made you gag.You clamped your hand over your mouth, so you wouldn't cry out.

A screaming, begging man waschained to a large wooden X in the middle of the room. The man was bleeding from everywhere, half of his skin stripped from him.Ramsay paced back and forth in front of the man. He wiped his knife furiously on his shirt.

"No, no, no. That's _not_ the answer I _want_!" He yelled at the man,burying his knife into the mans leg, who screamed out. Ramsay ripped his shirt off and stuffed it in the mans mouth before extracting the knife. "I've given you plenty of opportunity to tell me the truth, but here we are, still doing this.

You sucked in air between your fingers as you watched Ramsay torture the man, peeling his flesh off slowly like cutting wrapping paper. The bits of skin fell to the floor with dull, wet flops that made the bile in your stomach creep up. You couldn't move your legs, or tear your eyes away from the scene unfolding. But you tried to focus on Ramsay's pale skin. You felt ashamed at admiring this monster's body. But you couldn't help it. He was lean, yet every muscle defined. You cursed yourself and then decided to focus on his tattoos. You could make out the Bolton sigiland words, and what you unmistakably thought was Bram Stoker's Dracula. You were squinting to make out the others when Ramsay made aviolent sweeping motion at the mans side with his knife, blood spraying from the man like a water hose just being unkinked. The bloodclinging onto Ramsay's bare skin. You watched him rip the shirt gag from the man's mouth. The man made incoherent noises and half begs.

"Where is it?" Ramsaysaid. The man continued whimpering and pleading. "I said, ** _where is it_**?!" He roared in frustration, plunging a hand in the man's fleshlessabdomen. The man screamed with such agonyit still rang in your ears an hour later as you stepped out of the shower.

Your eyes were puffy from crying so hard and your stomach still felt nauseous, even though you knew there was nothing left to expel. You felt shaky and fevered as you dressed and climbed into bed. You stared up at the ceiling as a soft knock came at the door. Ramsay entered and sat at the endof the bed, looking out the window as lightning forked the sky.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know. Ididwarn you not to go down there." Ramsay said quietly after a few more moments, turning his gaze to you.

"I know." you whispered, not looking at him.

"Though it wasn't until you were gone that I realized you were there. You really need to learn to control your emotions, sweetling." Ramsay said, his eyes traveling down your face and neck, resting on the exposed part of your chest, your top didn't cover.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" You asked, finally looking at him.

Ramsay scowled, "No. Not all of it. Due time, my dear." he made to stand up but you grabbed his hand.

"Don't go please." You said, not even sure why. Were you really so alone and afraid inside that even this monster was a comfort?

Ramsay sat back down and gave you a searching look as you sat up.

"Why me? Really?"

"Everything I told you earlier was true. The bitch needs you. You're also, what's it you all say in your little magical community... uhm, pure-blood? Your family is ancient. That only strengthens the blood she needs to turn the world upside down."

"So, she is going to kill me?"

"After she takes what she needs from you. It won't be pretty. It will be painful and agonizing. After she's sure she no longer needs you, well, then she will kill you." Ramsay said, turning back to looking at the window. A heavy rain had started to fall.

"Can you keep her from taking me?" You asked, not sure you wanted the answer.

Ramsay smirked and shot you a glance before standing. "I could. I could help you ruin her plans. But you can't expect it to be pretty, orright."

You sat up on your knees, examining the vampire before you. "Like what?"

"Anything that goes against you. Murder someone. Preform a dark spell. Summon a demon. Fuck someone. Sell your soul. Forsake your gods. Kill yourself. The list is endless, sweetling." Ramsay said, looking for your reaction with a tilted head.

You frowned. "But I don't want to do any of those things."

"I doubt that. The temptation to indulge in evil is too much to ignore. Taint your blood and she can't hurt you. She wouldn't be able to know until the time came and nothing came from her efforts. It would buy the world some time. Give us time to destroy her." Ramsay shrugged, stepping towards you.

You felt your stomach tie itself into knots as he stopped in front of you. Without thinking you pulled him into you and clashed your lips against his. You felt his smirk under your lips before he kissed you back. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he leaned against you, a hand on your back as he slowly pushed his body against yours to lay you down. Your heart beat furiously in your chest and you gave a sigh as you welcomed his weight on you. Closing your eyes while a vampire was so close to your neck was probably a very foolish thing to do, but he had had plenty of opportunity before now to hurt you. You ran your fingers through his hair and gasped as his hand traveled down your body. You pushed him away, unsure of what to do or say.

Ramsay pushed himself up on his hands and let his eyes wander your face. You refused to meet his gaze, knowing he could feel your nervousness. You waited for some sarcastic quip, but he said nothing. Instead he sat up, pulled his shirt from over his head, letting it fall to the floor. He took your hand and pulled you to sitting. His cool fingers slipping under your shirt. You whimpered slightly and he slowly worked your shirt up over your head. You brought your hand up to fumble with the clasp on your bra, letting it fall away.

Ramsay's cerulean eyes danced over your skin, as he brought his hand up to trace over your skin. The stark difference in his skin color and yours was as evident as night and day. His porcelain skin almost shone when next to your deep tanned chest. He rested his hand against the top of your left breast, feeling your heart pound in your chest. It unnerved you slightly. As if detecting a falter in the beat, Ramsay brought his eyes to meet yours.

"You're still afraid of me." He whispered, leaning into you.

"I watched you torture a man today. Of course I'm afraid of you. You're a vampire. A _monster_." You whispered back, your voice braking.

"I bleed too, you know." Ramsay said, climbing off of you.

You weren't sure what to say. "What?" You finally blurted.

Ramsay pulled a knife from his pocket. You recoiled slightly, crossing your arms over your bare chest. Ramsay placed the tip of the blade against his chest and applied pressure until you saw droplets of blood welling. It was dark and thicker than normal blood.

"I have a heart too." Ramsay said, wiping the blood from chest as you watched the skin repair itself.

"I'm sorry, Ramsay. For what I said." You said, climbing off the bed.

Ramsay laughed. "No. Do you think your opinion over my heart matters to me? I promise, I have been called worse than heartless."

You reached out to touch his cheek. "Why are you so cold, when earlier, when we were dancing, you were not?"

"Blood." Ramsay commented, simply. "So, now you know when I've fed and when I havent."

"Then shouldn't you be a normal temperature? I mean it's only been a couple hours? Or does it not last long?" You asked, as Ramsay grabbed your wrist and pulled you into him, your bare skin pressed flush to his, goose flesh rising all over your body.

"Would be if I had fed then. But I didn't." Ramsay said rubbing your skin firmly.

"Why not?" You questioned, placing the side of your face against his cold chest.

"I didn't need to. Didn't want to. Sometimes I just enjoy making people bleed." Ramsay said running his hand through your hair. You listened to the rumble of his chest as he spoke.

You pulled away from him. "I... I can't do this."

"I know." Was all he said as he cupped your face and kissed you deeply.

You closed your eyes and kissed him back, letting your mind wander. You suddenly grinned against Ramsay's lips.

He pulled away from you and frowned. "What?"

"I was just thinking about this morning. The cereal." You said giggling.

"It's not funny." Ramsay said, giving you a cold look.

"I thought it was mustard seeds that stopped vampires."

"Mustard seeds. Holes in fishing nets. Cap'an _fucking_ Crunch. It makes no matter."

You smiled up at him, smugly. Finally, you had touched a nerve with him. It was sweet.

"Goodnight, sweetling." Ramsay said turning to leave.

"Goodnight!" You called as the door clicked behind him.

You stooped down and gathered up you bra and shirt, putting them back on before crawling into bed. You sighed, contentedly and pushed your head back into the pillow as you closed your eyes and fell asleep.


	6. heathens

The sun was bright when you finally came around. You picked up your phone to see it was two in the afternoon. You looked around to make sure you were alone before getting up. You peaked in the hall to see if it was empty, and darted to the bathroom across the hall.

You looked at yourself before leaving the bathroom after you usual morning routine and wandered the house until you made your way to the large kitchen. There was a small table in the corner with a single cup, package of tea, kettle, and newspaper.

As you waited on the kettle to warm up, feeling as though it was taking an extremely long time but too lazy to find your way back to your room for your wand, you leaned against the counter reading the newspaper.

 _Nightmares in the Captial_.The headline read.

The kettle whistled and made you jump. As you waited on your tea to steep you skimmed through the article. Words jumped out at you. _Gruesome mutilations. Black fog. Howling. City in an uproar. The Seven cursing man kind._

You set the paper and drank your tea. You found your way back to your room where you rummaged around in your bag for quill and notebook. You grabbed your phone and set off to find Ramsay. But you weren't sure where you would find him during the day, or even where his room was. After checking rooms for ten minutes you walked into the den to find Ramsay sprawled out on the couch, playing on his phone, a horror movie on the TV. He lay on the couch wearing a pair of shorts and ankle socks. A dark scruff across his jaw. He was very immersed in whatever he was doing on his phone and merely glanced at you when you stopped in front of him. You waited on him to say something, but he remained quiet.

"I didn't know vampires could grow facial hair." You said, taking him in.

Ramsay grunted.

"Can I borrow your phone?" You finally asked.

Ramsay sighed, and handed you his phone. Clash of Clans.

"Really?" You questioned, giving him a skeptical look.

He shrugged, "passes the time."

You sat on the other end of the couch, bringing your knees to your chest and placing your notebook on the arm if the couch. You opened your phone to find Sansa's number and dialed it on Ramsay's phone. It rang three times before you heard Sansa's voice.

"Hey, it's (y/n). Your mother came by lastnight. I'm so sorry about Bran. Can you tell me what his state is like and what antidotes and counters have been used?"

You ignored Ramsay's stare as you scribbled away with your quill.

"Thank you dear. I will keep in touch." You hung up and tossed Ramsay's phone back to him. "Do you have any, um, potion ingredients?"

Ramsay raised a brow. "Do I look like a damn apothecary?"

You scowled. "No, you look like a lazy, asshole."

"I've had a long time to be active." Ramsay said before peeling himself from the couch. "Come on."

You followed him down the hall to a small, dimly lit room.

"Have at it." He turned and left as you looked around at all the glittering bottles lining the many rows of shelves around the room.

After three hours of mixing, cursing, and burning yourself with no satisfying outcome you emptied the cauldron again and left the room.

You passed Ramsay as you stormed down the hall, angry, to the bathroom. Ramsay followed you and leaned against the door frame as you washed the soot from your face and hands.

"Didn't I tell you that experimenting is a dangerous hobby?" He took a long drag from his cigarette. You looked up in the mirror and were startled for a moment that he was not there.

Ramsay chuckled. "It's a hoax you know. I can see myself."

You turned to look at him. "Why can't I?"

"I don't know, dear. Google that shit."

"Do you know anything?" You asked with a bitterness in your voice.

"I know more than you."

You rolled your eyes, lathering the soap on your face. Ramsay left you to it. It took ten minutes to completely remove the black from your face.

And that was how it went for many days. Ramsay often left you alone for hours, but always seemed to pop up whenever you wanted a word. Only on two occasions had he dined with you. How little you really knew about his kind made you feel ignorant. Many things you had learned and assumed had been wrong. But you still held prejudice towards him about him being a savage monster. It was all you had. The longer you spent with him the more you realized he was just a man. One twilit evening you watched him from your window as he knelt down in the yard, rubbing all over the eight large, black hounds he had. He had informed you they were shucks, or grim, as your kind often referred to them as.

 _"Look one in the eyes and you'll be dead within the year. Which is how mortals and your kind have come to regard them as a bad omen. Never could you find a more loyal beast."_

xxx

"What about a Chimera?" You asked out loud, sitting at your desk, pouring over notes.

"More plausible than your last theory. But still just as unlikely." Ramsay answered.

You made a frustrated noise. "Can't you knock?"

"It's my house." Ramsay said walking to you and placing a mask on your desk. It was elegant and in the shape of a fox head.

You picked it up and turned to him, "what's this?" You looked him over, to find him dressed sharp, his shoes shining in the lamp light.

"I thought we had established you'd never danced before. Don't forget your necklace." Ramsay glanced down at the watch on his wrist. "You have two hours before we leave."

After fixing your hair and makeup you struggled with the zipper on the back of your little black dress. You sighed. " _Ramsay_!" You yelled from the bathroom.

"You rang?" Ramsay said a few moments later, stepping into the bathroom. You turned your back to him.

He walked up to you, placing one hand on your hip and kissing across your bare back. "You could have used magic, you know."

' _Wow. Fucking stupid._ 'you thought to yourself, feeling slightly embarrassed now, but savoring the feeling of his lips across your skin. He zipped up your dress and you turned around to face him.

"Thank you." You said, leaning into him and giving him a quick kiss, before sitting on the edge of the tub to put your heels on.

"Necklace, sweetling." Ramsay said after you stood.

"Why?" You asked, picking up the silver chain.

"You may need it." Ramsay said, picking up the mask he had given you earlier.

xxx

The driver opened your door and helped you out of the car.

"Remember, do _not_ take the mask off. This suit is new, I don't want to ruin it tonight." Ramsay said, through his plague doctor mask and showing you inside.

You gasped. Sure, you'd been to a bar or two. And a club or three. But never one specifically for magical creatures and monsters. The masks and colors were breath taking as you looked around. The music, people, lights, thick haze. Ramsay led you to the bar. He pulled back his sleeve and showed the bartender something on his wrist who nodded and turned around. He set two shot glasses down but Ramsay pushed the second one away and gave you a piercing look before pointing to a bottle of clear liquid behind the bartender. The bartender filled the first glass with what you were sure was blood and filled the second with the clear liquid. Ramsay handed you the second glass.

You just stared at it. "I really don't drink."

" _Drink_." Ramsay said, thrusting the glass upon you. You took it and brought it up to your lips. "Drink it." Ramsay demanded, before throwing his shot back. You swallowed before doing the same.

Surprisingly it wasn't disgusting. It burnt like fire going down, but it didn't taste any worse than a cheap wine.

You set the glass on the table, avoiding Ramsay's eyes as he nodded at the bartender. Against your better judgement Ramsay had coaxed you into three more shots before he motioned to a dark skinned woman dressed in a canary yellow floor gown. She wore a gold lion mask. Her hair sandy and extremely curly. Her deep brown eyes sparkled under the gold mask.

"Ah, Ramsay. It's been awhile." She said. Her accent exotic.' _Volantis_ ', you thought. "Table in the far corner." She then turned to you. "And who is this pretty little flower?"

Ramsay looked around before speaking. "(Y/n). I want you to keep an eye on her. Show her a good time. (Y/n), this is Camille. Enjoy yourselves. And try not to spend all my money." Ramsay turned to leave before turning back quickly, "And Cam, no one is to talk to her or touch her. Nothing."

Camille tutted. "You tell her to have fun, but won't let her have a dance with another man. A bit possessive aren't we?"

"I mean it. (Y/n), do not take off the mask. And do not tell anyone your name." Ramsay said, before leaving your side and making his way to the table in the corner.

"Come dear, let's get a drink and have a dance." Camille said, cheerily, grabbing your hand and leading you to the end of the bar.

You sipped your drink and the warmth spread through you as you swayed in your seat to the music.

"Ramsay must really like you. He's never brought a woman here before." Camille said taking your hand and leading you to the dance floor.

"So you've know Ramsay long?" You asked, swaying with her on the floor. You could feel Ramsay's piercing gaze from across the room.

"Many years now, yes." Camille said, taking your hand and twirling you.

"Are you a... vampire?" You asked.

Camille turned you back to her and moved the slit in her dress to reveal the scaled and taloned legs of an eagle.

"A _harpy_?!" You cried in excitement. The woman laughed.

The alcohol definitely had taken control by now, and you knew you would regret it tomorrow but you were having too much fun with Camille to give a damn. You often caught Ramsay staring at you, his blue eyes shining in the dim lights. He often swept the crowd with his glacial stare, only half listening to the men at the table with him.

"You like him?" Camille asked, catching you staring.

"I... I don't know. I mean, he's a _vampire_. People are afraid of him. He's a _monster_.How could I like, or even love a monster?" You heard the words leaving your mouth.

Camille's dark eyes bore into yours. "Lemme lay it down for you like this, hun. A man is only as much of a monster as you make him out to be. Ramsay may be a vampire. He may have a higher kill count than anyone in the world. He may be feared by everyone and everything. He may enjoy his bloodshed and torture. But I can damn sure tell you he has _never_ had _that_ look in his eyes before, sweetheart. Not even when he's in his element. If only you could see the aura he gets when torturing compared with him looking at you. Tell me child, has he ever hurt you?"

You turned it all over in your mind. _No_. He had never hurt you. He never pressured you. Sure, he enjoyed giving you a fright and his touch could be a bit rough, but no harm ever came from it. "No."

"He's never refrained from hurting anyone before. No matter how pretty." Camille left it at that and watched you leave as your feet carried you to the table Ramsay sat at.

Ramsay looked up at you, narrowing his eyes at you. You, slightly unsteadily, bent down to his ear. "I think you owe me a dance." You heard him chuckle and he rose from his seat.

He whispered into the ear of the man to his right, who nodded. Ramsay held out his arm to you, and led you to the dance floor.

He allowed you to dance with him through two dances before he led you back to Camille. You pouted slightly as he dropped your hand.

"Don't leave me." You said, grabbing at his hand.

"Let him. There's plenty of others here who'd like to dance with you, pretty little thing." Came a voice from behind Ramsay.

You saw a flash of rage pass through his cold eyes. He sighed and reached into his jacket before turning to the man.

"You will get the _fuck_ out of here. Your wolf stink doesn't smell well on my girl."

Camille grabbed your hand and pulled you away a few paces.

"If she was your girl you wouldn't have left her alone all night." The other man said, reaching behind him.

Ramsay was much quicker and before you knew what you were seeing you saw the man fall to the floor, his throat slit. Next thing you knew you heard knives and guns being drawn. Ramsay stooped down, wiped the blade on the dead man, put it back in his jacket pocket, stood up straight, and pulled his jacket straight. He then turned to Camille and pulled a wad of money from his wallet and handed it to her. "For the mess."

Ramsay turned to you, "Camille will see you out."

The car door opened and Ramsay threw his mask into the floorboard as he climed inside with a sigh, taking his jacket off. You looked at him. He was breathing hard and his face flushed.

"Is that blood?" You asked, reaching up to wipe at a smear on his face.

"Be prepared for the Starks to come calling tomorrow." Was all he said and he leaned back into the seat with a grin.

You took your mask off and watched the darkness pass the windows. You jumped slightly as Ramsay grabbed your hand. It was warm. You scooted closer to him.

"I'm sorry for the disaster." You said timidly.

Ramsay shrugged, "Nothing to be sorry for. It was exciting. Besides, I got you something." He leaned forward and rummaged under the seat before placing a heavy book in your lap.

"What's this?" You asked running you fingers over the book.

"The thing I was looking for. It's got many names. Call it what you like, but you may be able to find something in there, or many somethings that intrest you."

The glow of the street light lit up the cover. Old, battered, and covered in runes. "Is this really...?" You asked at a loss for words.

A wicked grin spread across Ramsay's face, his eyes sparkling as he gave you a wink, "You're welcome."

xxx

Ramsay carried you through the door, after you found you couldn't work your legs properly after sitting so long. You were apologizing profusly, clinging on to the book as Ramsay assured you for the hundredth time you were okay. He sat you on your feet opening his mouth to say something before a cold voice sounded behind him.

"What have you done?" Roose Bolton said.

Ramsay rolled his eyes as he turned to his father. "They started it. The little pups don't have the guts to try anything rash. I'll go to them tomorrow. Now, I need to get her to bed." He turned back to you and ushered you up the stairs.

"You better know what you're doing, Ramsay. I will not dig you out of the grave you are digging yourself." Roose called up the stairs.

Ramsay led you to your room and helped you out of your dress, as you half way let your hair down. The floor swaying beneath you. Ramsay shoved you to sit on the bed and dug all your remaining bobby pins from your hair.

"You gunna be okay?" He asked looking down at you. You met his gaze with heavily lidded eyes, before bursting into tears.

Ramsay snorted and shook his head. He kicked out of his shoes and removed his tie, unbuttoned his shirt, and sat on the bed beside you. You leaned into him. He stood abruptly with a howl of pain. "Necklace, sweetling." He said furiously wiping at his skin.

You cried harder. "I'm so sorry!" You fumbled with the necklace until after what felt like a million years to you, you were able to get it off and tossed it towards your suitcase. You made to stand, but Ramsay pushed you back into the bed. He scoot you over and climbed in beside you.

After you got a control on your over emotional state and laid your head on Ramsay's chest, he ran his fingers through your hair.

"Ramsay?"

"Hm?"

"Why me?"

He was silent for a long time before answering. "I don't know. You make me feel things. No one has ever made me feel any of the things you do. No one has ever made me feel... _guilty_." He struggled with the last word.

You hummed and pushed yourself up to look down at him. "I want you."

His eyes swept over your face, "you're drunk. Go to sleep. If you still feel the same tomorrow I won't say no."

"Ramsay, please." You begged, climbing on top of him. He rested his hands on your thighs. You leaned forward and placed your lips on his, snaking your tongue into his mouth. He opened his mouth under yours and kissed you back deeply, his grip tightening on your thighs. You let a small moan escape you as he moved his hands to your hips.

You pulled yourself away from him and unlatched your bra, discarding it to the floor. You leaned forward and pressed your warm body flush to his cool skin, kissing him again. He trailed his fingers along your back bone, causing you to arch your back. He shifted his weight, and gently laid you down. He kissed along your jaw and down your neck. He ghosted his lips over your chest before moving a hand up and cupping your breast. Your breath hitched and you arched you back again. You tangled your fingers in his hair, pulling slightly as he took your other breast in his mouth. You whimpered and squirmed under him. He pulled away from you and looked at you. You looked back at him through lidded eyes, your chest heaving, and your breathing labored.

"Please don't stop." You whispered.

"I have to." Ramsay said, clearly fighting a battle with himself.

"No, you dont." You said, releasing him as he pulled away from you. He got up and pushed himself out of your bed. "Please don't leave."

"I will see you in the morning. I will wake you up in a few hours so we can go see those damn wolves." Ramsay said, walking to the door. You jumped out of your bed, and grabbed the silver stake from your purse. You placed the sharp tip against your bare flesh and applied pressure, pulling it slowly across your chest, blood escaping you. You saw Ramsay stare, you could see his pupils dilate in the dim moonlight spilling across the room. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip and groaned.

"You're killing me, Smalls." He took a step towards you. You let the stake fall, brought your hand up to your chest, and fingered the cut, smearing the blood across your chest and breasts.

" ** _Stop_**." Ramsay demanded, an edge in his voice.

You smirked and licked your finger, smearing your blood across your lips and licking them. Ramsay made a noise and rushed you, clashing his mouth to yours, rougher than he had before. He ran his hand across your cut, making you hiss in discomfort as the cut stung, causing him to press harder. He pulled you into him and cupped your face with the hand he used to touch your chest. You smelt the metallic tang of your blood and suddenly felt nervous.

"I told you to stop." Ramsay whispered against your lips.

" You accused me of being too drunk to make my own decisions." You said, biting down on his lip.

"I take back what I said about you being pure. You are an evil woman." Ramsay growled, as you released his lip.

He picked you up and sat you on the edge of your bed as he sunk to his knees. He kissed your chest and ran his tongue along the cut you had made. In spite of yourself you let a whimper escape from you, clutching at his back. Your stomach felt warm and bubbly. Your heart felt as though it were working over time as Ramsay licked you clean, and ran his hands over your body. Finally, you stopped bleeding and Ramsay rested his forehead against your chest. He was panting slightly, still ovbiously fighting with himself. He stood suddenly and swept from the room before you could do anything else stupid, and potentially dangerous.


	7. eternally yours

"Hey, you need to get up. We've been summoned." Came Ramsay's voice from somewhere above you.

You shifted and immediately felt the consequences of the night before rush over you in a great wave. " _Oh gods_." You groaned rolling over onto your back. Slowly you inched your eyes open to find Ramsay standing over you, a vial in his hands.

"Drink this. It'll help. And be quick about it. I really don't want to be out in the sun today."

"Should of thought of thatbeforeyou go and kill their men."

"He started it." Ramsay said defensively, setting the vial down on your table and leaving.

So, he was mad at you. You find yourself smiling at the thought of causing him just as much discomfort as he often made you feel. You drank the vial and by the time you were out if the shower you were feeling normal again. You dressed and slipped on your shoes and ran into Ramsay in the hall. He looked you over.

"Ready?"

"Yes." You said, leaning into him and grabbing the front of his shirt. "I'm sober now, and I still want you." You whispered, letting him go and walking down the stairs.

Ramsay said nothing to you on the way to Winterfell. He adjusted his hood one last time before climbing out of the car and opening your door. He rushed you to the door and pressed the doorbell button.

It opened almost immediately. It was Robb. His face was contorted in disgust and displeasure at the sight of Ramsay but allowed him entry. Ramsay rested his hand on your lower back as he guided you inside. You followed Robb to a large room on the bottom floor, already full of men. You felt Ramsay clutch your jacket before stepping away from you to the middle of the room. Robb and Jon stood together, Theon like their shadow.

"Speak." Jon demanded.

Ramsay looked around the room, locking eyes with you. He smirked as he looked back at the Stark twins. "What do Thing One and Thing Two want to know?"

You gave Ramsay an appalled look and buried your face in your hands.

"Enough games, Bolton. Eight of our men were killed last night at the Winter Rose. Reports state that you were there and you landed the first blow." Robb spoke up.

Ramsay scoffed, "Not exactly. I did not start it, but Idid land the first kill. But it was strictly in self defense. As for the rest of them... well, they wouldn't take a hint. I wasn't there to start trouble, but I will kick a dog if it shows its teeth."

"Then you admit to killing eight men last night?" Jon asked, his voice rising. You glanced around and saw the anger surging through the room.

" _Eight_? Oh no. I killed three. And you should know it wasn't in vain. It was a delicious feast." Ramsay said snapping his teeth as he was tackled to the ground by five men.

"An eye for an eye!" Robb roared to howls of approval.

You stood rooted as you watched the men strip Ramsay from his jacket and shirt and dragged him out of the door. The crowd shoved past you. You saw Sansa give you a sad look. You rushed to Ramsay's jacket and rummaged through the pockets, finding a gun. You gripped it tightly and tore from the room. You followed the shouts and jeers outside where you found Ramsay bound by rope mere inches from the sun reaching him. You were reminded of the man you had seen Ramsay torture. Robb stood before Ramsay, clutching a wooden stake.

" ** _No_**!" You heard yourself screaming as you threw yourself between Ramsay and Robb, pointing the gun at the Stark. "Silver goes both ways. Let him go." You pleaded.

Robb stood there, confused. "This is the way of the North, (y/n )."

"Let him go." You growled, clicking the safety off. The whole crowd fell silent at the click as you cocked the gun.

"(Y/n), he's right. Go on Stark. Do it. Square in the chest. Don't hesitate, just do it." Ramsay chuckled darkly.

"You, shut up." You said, turning to look at Ramsay with rage. He opened his mouth but closed it again at the look on your face. You turned back to the Stark's. "I will not ask again. You will let him go."

Robb and Jon shared a look.

"Oh for fuckssakes." Said Theon Greyjoy grabbing the stake from Robb's slack hand. He stepped forward. You pulled the trigger. Theon screamed in pain and fell to the ground clutching his leg. The shot echoing through the yard.

Ramsay laughed, manically, "Oh shit."

"Robb, release Ramsay and I can wake up Bran." You said, cocking the gun again.

"How?" Came Sansa's voice as she made her way through the crowd.

"I have a book. Allow us to leave and I will be back with it. Please." You said, your voice shaking. Robb looked at the two men who held Ramsay's ropes and gave a sharp nod. Ramsay was cut free.

He bounced to his feet and rushed to you, swinging you in a circle. "Holy fuck. You... you are..." He began.

"Beautiful, amazing, a life saver?" You suggested.

"You are absolutely fucking ** _dangerous_**! I love it!" He laughed, giving you a look you'd never seen from anyone before.

You gave a small smile. But it fell from your face as Ramsay knelt before you is if an invisible hand where holding him down and gave you a begrudging look. The yard fell quiet, apart from Theon who was raging and shouting in pain.

"Let it be known by monsters and gods that i, Ramsay Bolton, am at your service until I die or the favor has been returned." Ramsay huffed, rising to his feet and taking your hand. "Lovely morning, really." He said as the crowd parted. He turned when he realized you hadn't moved.

You stared at him before your eyes grew wide and you fell into a fit of ringing laughter. When you caught your breath you wiped a tear from your eye. " _Welcome to the family._ Oh the irony."

It was many minutes before Ramsay spoke again. He turned the radio in the car off. "Why did you save me?"

You looked over at him and shrugged, "I like you."

Ramsay smirked and said nothing else.

Once you entered the Dreadfort manor you were greeted by Roose. "I didn't expect you to come back."

Ramsay pointed to you. "This bitch fuckin' cray." He swept past his father. You gave a timid smile as Roose Bolton's pale eyes peeled your layers away. You hurried up stairs.

You threw things into your purse and rifled through the pages of your new spell book, translating the ruins under your breath.

"Do we really have to go back?" Ramsay asked, crossing his arms.

"I. Not we." You said. Shoving the book into your purse.

Ramsay watched, mildly impressed as he sized up the size of your bag.

"It's magic." You whispered with a wink, clutching your wand and necklace in your hand.

Ramsay snorted. "How are you getting there? "

"Well I don't need a car to travel." You said, throwing your purse over your shoulder and turning on the spot. Next second you were standing on the front porch of Winterfell. You rang the doorbell.

Arya opened the door and stepped back as you hurried in.

xxx

"Did it work?" Ramsay asked, as you sunk into the couch beside him.

"Yes. And it's demons." You said, pulling the book out. "Where did you find this?"

"You would really be better off not knowing." Ramsay said giving you a serious look.

"Oh gods. She had it didn't she?" You gasped.

Ramsay avoided looking at you, rising from the couch. "I have a prearranged meeting." He left without looking at you.


	8. adrenalize

"Why are you avoiding me?" You asked, closing the door of his room behind you with a sharp snap.

Ramsay looked up at you from the knife he was polishing and tilted his head. "Why do you think I'm _avoiding_ you?" He asked in a deadly whisper.

"Because you are, asshole. It's been four days and I've hardly seen you. You seem to damn near disappear every time I try to find you." You said, crossing your arms and scowling.

"And what is it you could possibly want from me that you don't already have? Your damn self-righteouness found me in debt to you until I die. I managed to procure the most powerful and ancient spell book known to the world, foryou. _Hells,_ I killed a man over you. So tell me, (y/n), what do you _want_?" Ramsay bit out, coldly.

Anger and sadness coursed through you as you looked him in the face. "I-I just thought that maybe... I don't know." You felt defeated.

Ramsay leaned back in his chair and raked his eyes over you. "I can't give you what you want. I can't keep you safe. Other monsters, that's one thing... but demons? I have no leverage there."

You walked over to him and took the knife from him, before sitting in his lap. "I don't need you to protect me or keep me safe. I need you to give me the world. You once asked if the most beautiful woman in the world would let you love her if you promised her the world. Promise me, Ramsay. This war has just begun. The Lannister's have taken Ned Stark hostage. They have let the monster's know what they think of them. Let's send them a message back."

"And what would your family say?" Ramsay asked, peering up at you.

You gave a cold laugh. "They've abandoned me. I haven't heard from them. My grandmother says it was for my protection, but they left me here with nothing. No answers. No explanations." You tenderly kissed Ramsay. He wrapped his arms around you and kissed you back eagerly.

Before you knew what was going on, you were laying on the floor, Ramsay ripping your clothes from you and kissing every inch of skin he exposed.

You gasped as his cold hands touched your warm skin. You relieved Ramsay of his shirt and your trembling fingers fumbled with the button and zipper of his pants. He worried a spot on your neck, rather aggressively, making you let out a moan.

"There's no turning back if you go through with this." He panted in your ear as you finally undid his pants button.

"I'm destined to die either way. Don't make it for nothing, my dear." You whispered back.

Ramsay roughly scooped you up and placed you on his bed, hastily tearing his remain clothing from him.

Your face burned as you took him in, letting your eyes wander his body as he climbed on top of you.

He pushed himself down on you, giving you chills as his cold skin encased yours. He kissed you hungerly and made his way down your body.

You clawed at his shoulders as he raked his teeth over your abdomen, gently tracing his fingers up your thighs. He nipped and bit at your sensitive skin as he made his way down your body.

You gasped and tried to keep quiet as he reached your womanhood. He brought a hand up and traced over your folds. The warmth between your legs, growing hotter at every touch.

Ramsay brought his eyes up to meet yours, "not a sound", he growled as he aggressively plunged a finger inside you.

You drew in a sharp breath, pushing your head back into the bed, biting your lip and trying to swallow all the noises threatening to escape you.

With his free hand Ramsay pinned you down into the bed by your hip and continued his vicious assault of your womanhood, curling his finger inside you. You squirmed frantically as you felt a new sensation build between your legs.

"Ramsay." You panted out. "I'm going to..." You started, but the words were lost as Ramsay pushed his head between your thighs, shoving his tongue in you. The air in your chest caught as he ran his tongue over your sensitive spot.

You let out a strangled moan, wrapping your hands in his hair. You felt the tension mounting as he continued to fuck you with his tongue.

He ovbiously felt it too as he suddenly withdrew from you, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, his eyes glittering maliciously, "you better slow down. I'm not even close to being finished with you." He said, climbing back up your body and kissing you.

You tasted yourself on his lips and moaned into his mouth. He pulled himself from you and cast his gaze around the room. He reached over the edge of the bed, bringing a knife up with his hand.

You swallowed, as he placed the knife in your hand. He sat up, giving you a look. You clutched the knife and brought it up to your chest. He watched every movement of the blade and bit his lip as you placed it against your chest. You hesitated.

"Do it." He demanded in a hoarse whisper, his eyes wide and waiting.

The knife was so sharp it didn't take hardly any pressure to cut into your skin. Slowly you lifted the blade and felt the blood spill across your skin, the air stinging.

"Again." Ramsay commanded, biting his lip and making a longing noise in the back of his throat.

You offered him the blade, but he shook his head.

"You." He growled, reaching out to finger the blood slowly sliding to the side of you breast before it dripped on to the bed.

You drew a shaky breath as you placed the blade against your sternum and pressed down, a bit harder than you meant to, out if nerves. You hissed and pulled the knife away quickly.

Ramsay quickly grabbed the knife from your hand, letting it fall to the floor. He brought both hands to the gashes in your body and spread the blood, much like spreading flour over a wooden surface in the kitchen. He began panting, as he sucked his fingers.

You watched him, almost curiously, as the glee spread over his face. Relishing in your blood like a child does candy. His eyes shining like he was intoxicated.

" _Why_ do you taste so _good_?!" He cried finally, almost falling onto you as he pushed his body against yours. He kissed you deeply, sliding a hand down your body, to your sensitive spot.

You arched your back and he took the opportunity and he buried himself into you. It was much harder than you had anticipated and felt tearing pain surge through you. You gasped and made an incoherent noise.

He stilled, allowing you to adjust before moving inside you again. You whimpered as he thrust harder, kissing the blood from your chest. He tangled a bloody hand in your hair as he inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. His mouth half open, you saw his fangs, lips covered in your blood. His cheeks flushed slightly.

You soon found your rhythm with him, and the world seemed to fall away from you as bliss and euphoria began to build.

" _Scream_." Ramsay said in a throaty growl, as he continued to thrust, aggressively into you. You whimpered. "I said ** _scream_**." He demanded, pushing you down with his sticky hands and putting more force behind his thrusts.

Your high washed over you and you screamed out half words and curses. Your breathing came rapid and shallow as you felt your walls close around him. After a few more thrusts, Ramsay gripped you tightly, buried his face into the side of you neck, and let out a groan.

You both laid their like this for some time before Ramsay unstuck himself from you. He looked over your body and gave his trademark smirk. He leaned into you skin and ran his tongue over your flesh, cleaning the blood away. When he was satisfied enough, he kissed over the cuts you had made, turned from you, and pulled his pants back on.

You laid in the bed, not sure what to do, say, or feel.

"Come, you need a bath." Ramsay commented holding his hand out.

You took his hand and wrapped the comforter around you as he led you into the bathroom the connected to his bedroom. It was large and dark. The black stone floor, cold against your bare feet. The large, porcelain claw foot tub sat in a corner under a chandelier. Ramsay walked over to the tub and turned the faucets as you examined yourself in the mirror. Flakes of blood dried to your chest, cheek, neck, and in your hair. The blanket sticking to you.

"I need my bag." You said, glancing over at Ramsay, who watched you examine yourself quietly. He nodded and left. You let the blanket pool to the floor and stepped into the hot water of the tub. Sinking in it up to your nose. The cuts on you stinging, uncomfortably.

You closed your eyes and sighed. What had you just done? When you opened your eyes again you took in the pink tinged water you sat in. You surpressed a grin. Of all of the things you thought you'd have been doing in a year as you finished your world travelsthiswas not it. You just let a vampire take your virginity. And not just a vampire,Ramsay Bolton.You reflected how much you despised him three weeks ago, and how much that had changed. A harpy in a club made you realize how little you knew about the world.

Ramsay returned holding your purse. You opened your eyes and sat up. "Somewhere in there is a jar of cream. I need it, please."

Ramsay opened the bag and peered inside, the look on his face made you giggle. "How much shit do you have in here?"

"Enough." You said feeling slightly offended. He pulled a small glass jar out and held it up. You shook your head, "it's plastic."

Ramsay continued to show you small containers, to which you shook your head. You could tell he was beginning to get frustrated as he pulled another jar from the bag.

"yes." you said, holding out your hand.

"About time. Damn." Ramsay said, placing the container in your wet palm.

You opened the jar, dipped your finger in it, and spread it over your cuts, the flesh healing itself instantly.

After finishing your bath you walked into Ramsay's room, where you found all your things. You ginned, smugly as you chose your clothes and dressed. After dressing you laid in the bed gave a small sigh, "this is much more comfortable than the coffin I imagined you sleeping in."

Ramsay snorted and turned to look at you from his perch on the end of the bed, "yeah, coffins get a bit stiff." He turned back to the TV, opening the guide and scrolling through channels.

"Who are you, Ramsay Bolton?" You asked, sitting up, tracing the outlines of the word ' _Bolton_ ' tattooed across his shoulder blades.

"A vamperic little shit." he quipped.

"Were you born a vampire?" You asked, draping your arms around Ramsay's neck and resting your chin on his shoulder.

"No. Father turned me shortly after I turned twenty."

"Why?"

Ramsay said nothing for a long time. "It doesn't really matter. Ninety years of looking twenty isn't so bad."

You got the impression he wasn't being truthful, but you didn't take him as the type to press the matter. "Do you sleep?"

"Eh, sometimes."

"How many women have you bedded?" you asked, in spite of yourself.

Ramsay turned to look at you, "why do you insist on asking questions you don't want the answer to? I mean really, I've been alive for one hundred and fifteen years, one hundred of those years ago I got laid for the first time."

You studied his face, before chewing the inside of your cheek. You said nothing as you averted your eyes, removed yourself from him, and laid back on to the bed. Ramsay closed his eyes and sighed, crawling to lay beside you. He pulled your face to his and placed a gentle kiss to your lips. You kissed him back, half heartedly, your bottom lip trembling.

"Come on voodoo child, I didn't mean to upset you. But you did ask. As you can see no one else is here but you and me."

"I don't think you're a monster." you blurted out against his lips.

"well, you should. Because I am."


	9. From birth to burial

"I need holy water." you said, writing out a list of things.

Ramsay sat with his feet propped up on the table, biting at his nails, as he leaned back on two legs in his chair, "I don't know why you're telling me. YoudoknowI can't touch half of this shit, right?"

You glanced up at him from over the stack of books in front of you. "Yes, I am well aware, but you are going to help me. You are my bodyguard now, remember?" You heard Ramsay grumble under his breath. "So is there a Sept in town?"

"No." Ramsay said, pricing you with his gaze.

"I'm not sure if that's honesty or sarcasm..."

"The old gods are worshiped in the North. They don't have Septs or any of that fancy shit you all parade around in the South."

"Where is the closest Sept or Septon?"

"Winterfell." Ramsay said with an air of disgust.

"Why do vampires and werewolves hate one another?" You asked, examining Ramsay.

He shrugged. "Just how it is. How it's always been."

"You've never questioned it?"

"Why? It makes no difference to me. Still gunna spill blood either way. Just a little sweeter when it's a damn werewolf."

"Cersei will kill Ned Stark. Then what?"

"Well, I don't know. If she didn't have all of the power of all the hells on her side I'd say it'd be a poor move, but we aren't a match for the things she has amassed."

"Are you not in the slightest bit worried?"

Ramsay let the chair fall to the floor. "Why would I be? I'm just as much an evil being as they are."

"So then why are you helping me?"

"Well, I have to, don't i?" Ramsay asked through narrowed eyes.

"And if I die?" You asked, swallowing a shiver at the thought.

"Well my nonexistent heart may just break a little."

You scowled as he smirked at you. "I'm going to Winterfell."

"Dinner then?"

"Maybe I will eat with the wolves." You said bitterly. Ramsay shrugged again and stood up. He could make you so mad.

You stormed out of the library and practically ran into Roose Bolton. You squeaked in fright. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you come around the corner."

Roose stood there, giving you that deathly stare. "Why are you still here?" He asked in his haunting voice.

You didn't know what to say and just stood there gaping at him.

"He does not love you. He cannot love you, even _if_ he wanted to. He will hurt you and kill you before this is over."

The blood in you ran like ice and the color from your face paled.

Roose swept off down the hall without another word. You hurried to Ramsay's room, snatched up your bag and turned on the spot, finding yourself at Winterfell. You gave a knock and stood there looking around as an old man opened the door. "I've come to speak with Sansa."

The old man bowed you in and lead you through the house until you reached the parlor and saw Sansa sitting alone. She looked up at you with a surprised look.

"(Y/n), everything okay?"

You nodded and took a seat. "I was wondering if you could help me get a few things." You pulled your list from your bag and handed it to Sansa. She glanced at it and read it over a few times. You noted how busy the house seemed to be. "Is everything okay?"

Sansa looked over at you. "Robb is preparing for war. All the clans are gathering and they are going to make their way south."

"Where is your mother?"

Sansa sighed, "she hasn't returned, and to make matters worse she's taken the imp hostage to try and get back at the Lannister's for imprisoning father."

"Oh." Was all you could manage to say.

"So, about these things... I can only get you a few."

"Anything will help."

xxx

You stood in the foyer with Sansa, putting the last of the Holy water containers in your bag.

"I don't want to ask, and I know Robb will refuse to. Jon, maybe. But do you think you can help rally the Vampires to our cause? We share no love, but we do share a common enemy."

You pulled Sansa into a tight hug. "I will see what I can do." You promised before stepping out into the darkening sky.

Ramsay was howling in laughter. You crossed your arms and tapped your foot impatiently.

"Are you fucking serious?" He choked through the laughter.

"You are such an asshole. I hate you." You said, the anger rising.

Ramsay stopped laughing and stared at you.

"Why? I'm a lovely person, sweetling." He walked over to you and wrapped his arms around you.

"Get off of me." You huffed, trying to shake him off.

"No." Ramsay growled in your ear, before kissing your neck. You stopped struggling against him.

Roose Bolton cleared his throat and Ramsay broke away from you.

"The wolves are making a move on the south."

"So I've heard. And they want our help." Ramsay said with a laugh.

"And we will give it to them."

This sobered Ramsay up and he gaped at his father. You surpressed a grin.

"Why would we help those flea bags?"

"Because we cannot hope to win without them."

Ramsay made an impatient noise and stormed out of the room. Roose looked at you and you made to leave.

"Ramsay is his own warning." Roose said as you walked past him.

You turned it over in your mind as you walked through the halls to the den. You sat on the couch as stared at the black screen on the TV. You heard Ramsay enter. "Will you go?" You asked.

"No. I will stay here." He said taking a seat beside you.

"Why?" You asked, side eying him.

"This isn't my war. It makes no difference to me. So I need to be here in case shit goes down."

"Like what, Batman?"

Ramsay grinned, "I don't know. But something is amiss. But, I will find it, and fuck shit up even more."

"Why are you so destructive?"

"It's my curse, or blessing, if those twisted gods of yours grant monsters with blessings. But, did you find what you were looking for at your little holy sept?"

You regarded him, "yes. I have enough holy water to drown you."

"Good. You may need it."

How could he be so annoying and rude and lovely at the same time? "Maybe I will." You muttered.

"Along with that stake you have." Ramsay said slyly, looking at you out of the corner of his eye. "The quickest way to the heart is between the third and fourth rib. Don't drag it out. Always strike true and hard."

"Oh, like you do when you peel the flesh from innocent people? Like it's a fucking game." Your voice shook slightly in anger.

Ramsay smirked and placed a cigarette between his lips.

You rose from your seat and walked away. "You're rather cute when you're mad." Ramsay called after you.

"Fuck you."

"Be my guest."

xxx

"I need your phone."

"Ah, speaking to me again?" Ramsay chuckled, looking up at you from the couch.

"No. But I have need of your phone."

It had been two weeks, and you spent most of your time avoiding Ramsay, which was hard as he always seemed to appear from nowhere. He never said anything, but stood there smirking, watching you maliciously.

You snatched the phone from his lap and stomped off.

"It's polite to say _thank you._ " Ramsay said, sitting up and watching you take a seat across the room.

You grunted and dialed your grandmother's number. There was no answer. You sighed and buried your face in your hands, your heart sinking.

"Feeling alone, are you?" Ramsay chuckled.

"Maybe I just had need to talk to someone who's heart _beat_." You shot back.

Ramsay rose from the couch and walked over to you. He grabbed your hand and pulled you up. "I'm suddenly not enough for you now?"

Your cheeks burnt and you avoided his gaze. "I just..." You began, not even sure what you wanted, needed, or thought. You missed your family. You missed home.

"Snow storm is coming. I will make sure there's a fire for you." Ramsay said, squinting out the window.

"Why are you such a monster?" You found yourself asking.

"I enjoy it."

"What if you weren't a vampire?"

Ramsay looked back at you, pulling your chin up, his cold eyes boring into yours. "It wouldn't matter. I'd still be just the same. Just a bit more physically vulnerable."

"How do you know that?" You asked, refusing to look away.

"I told you. I wasn't always a vampire. But I was still just the same." A malicious grin spread across his face. Your heart thumped against your ribcage in a painful fashion. "Still afraid of me?"

"Yes." You whispered, dropping your gaze to his lips. His grin revealing fangs.

"Good." He said, releasing you and stepping away and standing in front of the window. "Ever discover how to kill Wendys?" He asked suddenly.

"No." You replied, startled by the question.

"Run along now. It'll be your bed time soon."

' _Bed time_.'You thought bitterly as you wrapped your hair in the towel and got dressed. "Who does he think he is?" You muttered, pulling your sleeping shorts on, aggressively. You dried your hair and crawled into Ramsay's bed, thankful he wasn't there to harass you anymore. You wrapped the blankets around you and closed your eyes.

 _You were standing in the hallway, alone. In the distance you could hear a baby crying. You began running, and throwing doors open to find every room empty. The crying never grew louder, nor did it seem to be getting any further away. When you reached the end of the hall you heard a cat meow. You turned to see a cat sitting at_ _the other end of the hall under an open window. Snow blowing into the house, the black, heavy curtains whipping, threatening to tear from the curtain rod. The cat meowed again. You felt a pull towards it and began running toward it. The cold wind seared your skin as you bent down to touch the cat. It hissed and jumped up in the window sill. 'Wait. Don't go. It's cold out there.' You said, standing up and reaching to the cat again. It hissed and swiped a clawed paw at you. You pulled back quickly and the cat jumped from the window. The baby crying became loud, as if it were in your ear. You placed your hands over your ears. The sound stopped and all there was left was the howling wind. Your skin chilled and felt painful. On the wind you could hear your name being called. You stepped forward and peered out of the window. Below was a large black monster. It's eyes blazing red like a setting sun. It's long clawed fingers motioning you to jump. It stood about eight feet, it's back curved. Black skin and sinew falling from its chared bones. It had two sets of eyes burning through a skull of a stag. It had black knarled horns with flesh falling from it. It called out your name. 'Wendigo.' You gasped. Before your eyes it vanished. You felt a darkness from behind you. You turned to find the creature standing behind you, it's claws inches from you. 'No!' You cried backing into the window frame. It swiped at you and you fell out of the window screaming_.

You screamed and thrashed around, until you felt a weight on you. " _No! Stop!_ " You continued to scream, struggling against the weight on you.

"(Y/n), stop. Open your eyes." Came Ramsay's voice.

You opened your eyes and saw Ramsay's blue ones shining back at you through the darkness. Tears spilled warm on your cheeks and every breath you drew felt like it was tearing your lungs.

"Ramsay." You sobbed, sitting up and leaning into him. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around you and gently pat your head like dog.

"What did you see?" He whispered as you pulled away from him. He wiped a tear from your cheek.

You took a deep shaky breath and told him what had happened. His eyes shone darkly the longer you spoke, but his face remained impassive.

"Did you touch the cat?" He asked.

"No." You assured him, quietly.

"Did the beast touch you?"

You shook your head. You saw a twitch in Ramsay's jaw. Abruptly he stood, pulling you up. He began to rip your clothes from you.

"Stop! What are you _doing_?" You said trying to push him away as he examined your skin.

He said nothing as he traced his fingers over you. Finally he dropped his hand and gave an irritable sigh.

"Are you fucking _stupid_?" He spat.

You felt insulted and angry. Tears welled in the corners of your eyes again. "No!" You cried defensively.

"I told you, weneverspeak its name!" He said coldly, walking to the window and ripping the curtains back. The snow swirled in the pitch black.

You just stood there, wrapping your arms around your naked body.


	10. scream

"Ramsay, I'm sorry!" You cried, rushing to put your clothes back on and running out into the hall behind him.

You tripped over the corner of a rug in the darkness. You fell, scraping your knee on the corner of a statue. You hissed in pain as you grabbed your knee. You felt the blood gushing from the deep gash. Ramsay was at your side almost immediately. He lifted you up and grabbed thewound in your knee. You whimpered in pain. "Stop. Please, you're hurting me."

Ramsay ignored you, but released your knee, licking the blood from his hand. He set you down and pinned you against the wall in the dark landing. He grabbed your throat, squeezing slightly.

You gasped, and tried to pry his hand from your neck. "I. Can't. Breath." You choked through strangled gasps.

Ramsay released you and stalked off. You sunk to the floor and began to cry. "You're a **monster**!" You screamed. "And you're a **_coward_**!"

Ramsay said nothing. You sniffed and found your way back to the room. Flipping the switch and flooding the room in light. Youfelt around in your bag until you found your jar of cream and wand. Using your wand you cleaned away the bood, then applied the cream to your knee. You watched the skin repair itself, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill again. With a sharp flick of your wand handthe lights turned off and you climbed back into the bed.

xxx

You awoke to Ramsay bringing in a breakfast try. He said nothing as he set the tray down and left. It bothered you, but you had nothing to say to him. You picked at the eggs and toast.

After finishing, you dressed and grabbed the news paper from your tray. You assumed breakfast, tea, and the newspaper where Ramsay's way of apologizing. You tucked the newspaper under your arm and left the room.

You could hear screaming from the hallway bellow. Your breakfast churned slightly as you ignored the screams and made your way to the den. The big, squashy armchair by the fire had become your favorite place in the dark manor.

You finished reading the newspaper, tossed it into the fire, and decided you would do some reading in the library on demons and the wendigo. You were gazing at the floor, and as you rounded the corner collided with Ramsay, who was slicked it blood. You gasped and pulled yourself from him.

"S-sorry." You said timidly, looking down at your ruined clothes.

"Something on your pretty little mind?" Ramsay chuckled, wiping his hands on the back of his pants. He placed a finger under your chin and pulled your face up to look at him. The blood dripped from his damp locks. His eyes glittering and looked like two blue gems surrounded in red velvet.

"No." You said defiantly, looking away from his bloodied face.

Ramsay tutted. "You're a terrible liar, and I hate liars."

Your heart fluttered and you looked back up at him. "I was just, going to do some reading."

"Fire." Ramsay replied. You crinkled your brows. "It's a way to kill them.Ifyou can get close enough, of course."

"Are there other ways? Less, um, dangerous ways?" You asked, the wendigo's abnormally long clawed arms flashing through your mind.

"Maybe." Ramsay said. He leaned down into you and licked the blood from the side of your cheek. He made a small noise and pulled you into him, kissing and licking across your cheek and ear. Finally he stopped and released you. "On the far shelf, third row from the bottom. Roughly the ninth book from the left." He walked away.

You stepped out of the shower, reaching for the towel, noticing your inner thighs slick. You looked down and sighed, scowling as you felt a sharp cramp cross your abdomen. Of course you had to start your cycle. But at least it meant you weren't pregnant. That was ten points. You wrapped the towel around you and rummaged through your bag.Of fucking course.Not a single tampon. You shoved the bag away, ripping the pad open. After you dressed, you slung your purse over your shoulder and made for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Ramsay asked, wiping his sticky red hands on a rag.

"The store." You replied shortly.

"For?"

"It doesn't matter."

Ramsay rested his eyes on your hips and smirked, "toodles."

xxx

Ramsay stood in front of you, "you look a bit peaky, sweetling."

You looked up from the book and gave him a dirty look. "Rude."

Ramsay shrugged. "I just meant that you look rather pale." He touched your face. "And a bit hotter than usual."

"I'm fine." You said, pulling away from his hand and returning to your book.

"Come."

"No."

"I don't ask twice."

"You didn't ask to begin with."

Ramsay chuckled, softly. He pulled the book from your hands, snapped it shut, and held his other hand out to you. He gave you a look that told you not to disobey. Hesitantly you took his hand. His touch icy. He led your from the library to his room.

After closing the door, he turned to you. "Get naked." He demanded.

"I-I can't." You said, looking anywhere but at him.

"You can and you _will_." Ramsay bit out.

"I'm... it's that time of..." You stammered as Ramsay walked over to you, pulling your sweater up.

"I know it is. Now, hurry up." He whispered in your ear as he pulled your sweater over your head.

You just stood there motionless. Ramsay clicked his tongue in annoyance and unbuttoned your jeans, pulling them down. From his stooped position he rested his cheek on your stomach, and practically purred. Slowly, you stepped out of your pants.

"Go, do your thing in the bathroom. And be quick about it. Waiting annoys me. Annoying things bore me." He said, pushing you towards the bathroom door. You swallowed and did as you were told.

Ramsay sat on the edge of the bed, kicking his foot, waiting on you. Slowly you walked over to him. He snatched your hip and pulled you toward him. He unlatched your bra and pulled your panties off. His eyes ran over you. He released you, pulled his shirt off, threw it aside and pulled you to sit on his lap. You straddled him, feeling your flow soak his jeans.

"You called it." He murmured, kissing your neck.

"Hm?" You questioned, leaning back as Ramsay's cold hands traveled down your stomach.

"They killed Ned Stark. The littlest girl pup ran away. That Greyjoy went to go recruit from his father's men. The Starks are being wiped all over the map by the Lannister's demons. It's a big cluster fuck." Ramsay laughed against your skin as he inserted a finger into you.

You purred as you ground into his hand and he pushed harder. "How do you know all this?"

"What do you think I do all night?" Ramsay said, pulling his finger from you and sucking it clean.

In spite of yourself you found yourself growing wet as you watched him. He slid his hand back down your body, and you shifted in his lap to allow him easier access.

As you rubbed against his pants you felt something in his pocket. You shifted and slipped your hand in the pocket, extracting a knife. You held it tightly and flipped the blade open.

"I won't make you. You're bleeding enough as it is." He said, wiping his sticky hand over your thigh.

"Who said it was for me?" You asked, giving him a sly grin.

He leaned back from you and let a smile play at his lips. "Go on then, sweetling." He whispered, as if expecting you not to.

You placed the blade on his breast, trying to steady your hand as nervousness pumped through you. Ramsay frowned and grabbed your hand. He pushed your hand firmly. The knife bit into his skin. He continued to press down and slowly pulled your hand in a downward stroke, thick blood spilling from him. He pulled your hand back and took the knife from you as you watched the dark blood run slowly down his body.

You weren't sure why you wanted to, but your found yourself placing your hand over the cut. The blood felt cold. It reminded you of covering your hand in a bottle of glue. You spread it across his chest.

Ramsay said nothing, nor did he move as he watched you curiously. You pulled the bloody hand from his chest and ran it down your body to your womanhood. How much different the blood coming from your own body felt. It was warm and not nearly as thick. You pulled your hand back and examined it. You looked into Ramsay's face and were slightly taken aback by the look on his face. It was more than longing or pleasure. It wasn't amusement or even wonder. It was a look of admiration. A look of excitement. A look of a deep emotion, perhaps? You weren't sure.

Then Roose Bolton's words sounded in the back of your mind, making your heart drop a little. A frown spread across your face. Ramsay narrowed his eyes at you.

"What?" He whispered dangerously.

"It's just that... you will never love me." you said, looking down, feeling foolish for saying it. But you wereafraid of what Ramsay may do if you attempted to lie.

He was silent a few moments before moving his hand back to you and running his thumb along your sweet spot, causing you to jerk slightly. "I'm a _monster_ , remember? I don't have enough room in my nonexistent heart to love you, remember? I promise, you don't want me to love you." He shifted you to your back as he laid on you, forcing your legs apart as he slid from his clothing.

"I would, if it were possible." You murmured, closing your eyes. You reopened them a few seconds later, when you realized Ramsay had frozen in his actions. His eyes narrowed and giving you a searching look.

" _Why_?" he finally croaked.

"I don't know. I'm drawn to you. Even after last night." You said, propping yourself up on your elbows.

Ramsay grabbed you suddenly, his hand gripping your shoulder painfully as he yanked you off the bed and turned you around, pushing you down into the mattress, your face buried in the covers as he rammed into you. The pain shot through you like fire and you cried out into the bed. Ramsay gripped your hips with such force you could feel his nails tearing into your skin.

You reached your hands behind you to find his thighs and push him off of you. You caused him to lose his footing, and he took a couple steps back asyou turned to face him. You slapped him with as much force as you could put behind your hand.

Heraised a brow andran his tongue over his bottom lip beforegrabbing your wrist and pushing you back onto the bed where he fell to his knees andburied his face betweenyour legs, lapping up your juices, appreciatively.

Your breathing quickened as that familiar sensation built in your mid region. You wrapped your fingers in his hair giving a small tug. He allowed you to pull him up to you, where he pushed himself teasingly against your entrance.

"Stop it." You moaned, arching your back.

" _Beg me_." He growled, biting into your neck.

"No." you panted.

You felt him smirk against your skin and he inserted his tip into you. Youlet out a small whimper.

"Beg me." He demand again, moving his hand toyour hip, pinning you down to keep youfrompushing up as he continued to tease you.

You struggled against his hand, but he was too strong.He pulled away from your neck, placing his lips against yours and sucking on your bottom lip, gently, sending waves of desire over you.

"I told you to beg me." His growl tingling your lips.

"You also said you don't ask twice." you whispered, grinning, pulling your bottom lip from his teeth, and taking his in yours.

He gave a small moan, that made your stomach twist up.You released his lip and gazed into his heavily lidded eyes.

"Fuck me." You whimpered, taking in his look, and letting the words slip from your mouth like sand through an hourglass.

"That's not good enough." Ramsay whispered,pulling his tip out of you.

This was clearly a battle of will, and you were losing.

You pouted, "please?"

"Please what?" he asked, removing hishand from your hip to trail along your wet folds.

" _Ramsay_." You whined.

"What?" he coaxed, inserting his finger in you and sweeping his thumb along your sensitive spot.

"I won't beg you." You said defiantly through a moan.

"Then we will do this _all_ night." Ramsay breathed, inserting another finger and curling them upwards.

You made an incoherent noise, but swallowed the words threatening to escape you. You pressed your lips against his, grabbing his waist and throwing yourself sideways. For the second time youcaught him off guard and soon you were the one on top. Ramsay raised his eyebrows in surprise and smirked as you kissed down his neck.

He rested his hands on your assas you kissed across his chest, resting your lips against his deep cut. His grip on you tightened as your warm tongue ran along the cut. He made a noise, pushed his head back into the bed, and closed his eyes, relishing in the sensation. His blood was bitter, and you couldn't place the taste, though it seemed familiar somehow. You kissed further down until you reached his hips.

You slowly pushed your body down and took him in your mouth. He tangled his hand in your hair, to guide you. You tried to avoid gagging as he pushed you down harder. You could feel him tense underneath you, and pushed yourself up.

You sat up and looked him with a smirk."Beg me." You whispered.

"I am the master at this game, voodoo child." Ramsay growled, pushing himself up, pressing his body flush to yours. His hand pushed between your body and his. He entered you aggressively and was relentless in his motions. You squirmed and panted, digging you nails into his shoulders as you moved against him.

"What do you want?" he asked, his lips brushing against your ear.

" _Please_ fuck me." you mewled.

"I can't hear you." he said, his fingers moving harder inside you.

" _Fuck me_." You cried, your heart pounding.

"I still can't hear you."

" ** _Ramsay, fuck me_**!" You screamed, grinding against him.

He withdrew his fingers from you, slammed you into the bed under him, and thrust into you. He gave you no time to adjust before thrusting again. Every muscle in your body tightened as the ecstasy built.

"Harder." you begged, and he pushed harder, his hips clashing against yours with so much force you thought the bed would break. You felt Ramsay begin to lose his rhythm and it pushed you to your peak. You screamed out in pleasure as Ramsay made a guttural groan, clutching the blanket under you.

Exhausted, you relaxed your body and sighed, closing your eyes. You felt Ramsay climb off you and were startled slightly as his tongue came into contact with your sensitive skin. Through heavy eyes, you watched him lick you. Your body uncontrollably jerking from time to time as he kissed and licked you clean. You gave a sigh as he slowly moved up your body.

Eventually he climbed off you and lay beside you, placing a hand on your cheek and pulling you towards him. He kissed you deeply before rising from the bed. You pushed yourself up and threw your legs over the edge of the bed. You felt the blood gush from you and frowned before heading to the bathroom.

After cleaning yourself some and replacing your tampon and panties, you pulled your wand from your bag, gave it a complicated sort of wave, and watched the blood vanish from the bedding. You crawled up into the bed and stared at Ramsay, sitting in a chair across the room from you.

"I'm afraid to go to sleep." You admitted.

"Don't be. Your lovely bodyguard is here to keep the monster under the bed away. Now that you'veallowedit access to my house."

"I didn't mean to." you said, guilt washing over you.

Ramsay merely grunted, crossed his arms, and leaned back in the chair, turning his attention to the television.

"I can't sleep with the TV on."

Ramsay looked at you with an annoyed frown, "tonight you do."


	11. violence

You sat there staring blankly at the funny runes on the page, but not taking any of it in as you let your mind wander. Over the last week you had began to question yourself.Whowhere you? How could you be falling for a monster who enjoyed pain and bloodshed? How had you come to enjoy it? At least the blood part.

"Hey, (y/n)." Came Ramsay's voice from far away.

"Hm?" You hummed, tearing your tired eyes away from the spell book.

"Come. I've got something for you." His bare chest was covered in blood, an evil grin across his face.

"Look, I'm busy." You said, motioning to the book.

Ramsay gave you a very displeased look. "I didn't ask."

You sighed, rising from the chair. You took a step forward when the doorbell sounded.

Ramsay frowned, "Didn't know that damn thing even worked." He swept from the room, you followed quickly.

Ramsay threw the door open and both of you were overly surprised to find Sansa standing there in the twilight.

She rushed towards you and collapsed into you, sobbing against your shoulder.

"Sansa?!" you gasped, hugging the young woman. "what's wrong?"

"Please,I need help." She choked. You pulled her out of you and wiped the tears spilling downher face. "Winterfell is under attack. Theon. Bran and Rickon dead."

You saw Ramsay's curiosity peak as Sansa spoke. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.

"Slow down, what's going on?" You asked, not fully understanding.

Sansa took a deep breath. "I left to find Arya. Theon has led an attack against Winterfell. I saw two charred bodies hanging from the gate. Bran and Rickon, I just know it. Everyone is gone. I didn't know where elseto turn. Please."

"How many men?" Ramsay asked.

"Around thirty or fourty from what I counted. Will you help?"

Ramsay frowned, apparently running ideas and numbers over in his head.

"Of course we will. Ramsay, is there anyone you can call on?" You said, looking at the blood covered vampire.

Ramsay rolled his eyes, and made a dramatic motion to himself.

"The Calvary is here, darling." He left you and Sansa.

You exchanged looks with the young werewolf. You pulled her into a hug.

"I am so sorry," you whispered.She began to cry again.

Ramsay returned a few short minutes later, a harness over his bare chest, with three guns. His favorite knife in one hand, your wand in the other. "Here." He thrust your wand at you. You took it and held it tightly.

"I can't _kill_ anyone." You said, uneasiness washing over you.

Ramsay smirked, "I don't need you to. But, remember that Theon is mine."

"Iwillmeet you by the large tree in front of the house." Sansa said, turning on the spot.

"Ever traveled by magic?" You asked Ramsay.

"Do I look like I've traveled by magic before?" He said with that same annoyedlook from earlier.

You grimaced, "take hold of my arm and do not let go." Ramsay did as instructed.

He stumbled as you reached your destination, letting go of your arm. "Whoa. Talk about a head rush."

You looked around and spotted a large, red wolf sitting beneath the tree.

"Ready?" Your nervous voice said in the darkness. The wolf stood up and trotted to the front of Winterfell manor.

As Ramsay led you to the door mat he pulled a gun from its holster and glanced at you and the small horse sized wolf.

"This will all be over in a minute." He grinned, revealing inch and a half longfangs, pushing the doorbell.

"Pizza delivery!" Ramsay shouted, kicking in the door, splintered wood flying as vampire and werewolf charged through the doorway.

The sounds of gunfire, screaming, the breaking of glass and wood, and Ramsay's delightful laughsrang through the still night air. You watched Ramsay slit throats, gracefully, and wolf Sansa rip throats out in jaws full of sharp teeth. It was a blood bath. Absolute carnage.

You stood rooted in the doorway as you watched Ramsay rip a man's throat out with his bare hands, turning to gut another man with his knife. A look of pure delight on his face. The way he moved was almost like dancing.

He snapped someone's neck, pushing the body away, and he pivoted and brought his knife up in an uppercut, sticking his next victim under the chin, drawing his second gun to empty the clip into the back of a man trying to run.There was really no need for you as the body count mounted.

"(Y/n), find Theon for me, please, sweetling." Ramsay called at you, perched on top of man and repeatedly bashing his head into the stone floor, the force of the blows forcing the brain to escape the crushed skull.

You wandered the halls, looking for Theon Greyjoy. After many minutes of looking, you found him cowering a spare room. You raised your wand.

"Please, let me go." Theon whimpered.

"You don't deserve that. The Starks were your family. I am much looking forward to whatever Ramsay has in store for you." You spat with venom, bringing your wand down.

Theon was bound and gagged. You stood him up, and shoved your wand in his back.

"I will not hesitate to kill you if you try to run." You hissed, pushing Theon forward.

"Ah, there you are." Ramsay smiled. He probably had more blood on him than you had in your body, you thought, taking him in.

You watched as Ramsay circled Theon like apredator does its prey before striking. He placed the edge of his blade against Theon's cheek. Theon shut his eyes tightly, sweat rolling down his face, trembling all over.

"No, that won't do. Youwilllook at me. Look at the mess you've made." Ramsay growled, punching Theon in the side. Theon cried out in his gag and doubled over.

You turned to see Sansa, as a human again. Her blue eyes sad, as she looked over the dead bodies.

"Thank you." She said quietly, looking between you and Ramsay.

Ramsay frowned at her and waved his hand at her dismissively.

"Of course. What will you do now? Where will you go?" You said, sticking your wand in your back pocket.

The young woman sighed, "To Robb and Jon, I guess. Again, thank you." Before your eyes the red wolf appeared and bounded out of the house.

"How tired are you?" Ramsay asked, a dark look crossing his face.

"What?" You asked, bewildered.

"I always enjoy a good fuck after such destruction. Right here. Right now." Ramsay said, laughing at the shocked look on your face.

"I... uh..." You stammered.

"Well, maybe not right here, but let's get the new toy home, then I will show you what I was thinking." Ramsay said, giving the destroyed room a sweeping glance.

You walked over to Ramsay and Theon, clutching on to them both, turning with all your might.

"How where you able to get into Winterfell without the consent of anyone?" You asked, pushing Theon away from you.

"Because I'm bound to you for saving my life, where you go, I go. Pretty little loophole. Wait for me here." Ramsay said, swiftly kissing your cheek and draggingTheon down the hall.

A short while later Ramsay returned, free of blood. He took your hands, his touch almost hot, his skin a normal, peachy color.

"I know it keeps visiting you in your dreams. I know you lay there awake half the night. I sit there and watch it, every night inout of the window. Let's burn the fucker to the ground."

"I don't understand." You said.

"Look, I'm tired of looking at Wendy. He's a bit creepy and I have grown bored of wondering when you will consciously speak its name aloud. Take usback to Winterfell."

Youtightened your grip onRamsay's hand.

The silence was haunting. Ramsay steered you to the ruined front door.

"Ladies first."

You stepped through the doorway. Ramsay followed, looking around and admiring his handiwork.

"When you feel ready, speak its name and be prepared toblow this shit up." Ramsay said.

"Oh no. I can'tdo that." You said,alarmed by the ludicrous idea. Thoughyou weren't sure if you were more afraid ofcoming face to face with the wendigo or burning Winterfell to the ground.

"Yes, you can. Do what I said." Ramsay demanded.

You pulled your wand from your pocket and gave Ramsay a cold look.

"You're a fucking brat," you grumbled.

You turned from him and looked around. Youdrew a shaking breath and closed your eyes.

"Wendigo." You whispered.

You felt Ramsay grab your wrist and pull you back to step in front of you before you opened your eyes.

There it stood. Mist rising from it, a horrible rotting smell coming from it. It made deep noises, sounding like a dying mangurgling on their own blood. It stood up tall, spreading it's long clawed hands. Taking a lumbering step towards you and Ramsay. Fearparalyzed you. You couldn't hold your wand straight, for the shaking.

The creature shook it's head, the skin on it's antlers flapping and slapping in the cold night air. It made a sweeping motion. You screamed and pulled Ramsay down with you as you surroundedthe both of you in a shield charm.

" ** _Burn the fucker_**!" Ramsay shouted over the frustrated roar of the beast.

"I _can't_!" You cried.

"You have to! I cannot save you. Only fire works. I burn too." Ramsay shouted as your shield charm flickered dimly.

"Then go!" You cried, losing your focus on your spell.

Ramsay winked at you and ran from the house. You took another deep breath, standing up straight, bringing your wand down like a sword, fire erupting all around you. It was notexactly what you had hoped for, but the place was quickly catching fire, as beasttoo caughtfire. It'sscreaming, chilling you toyour core.

"(Y/n!)" Ramsay called. "You better not be dead godsdamnit!"

His voice brought you back to reality, quickly you turned. Next second you were falling to your hands and knees beside Ramsay. He helped you stand and you leaned against him, watching Winterfell engulf in flames.Ramsay's eyes sparkled as the fire reflected and danced in the deep blue pools, a triumphant look crossing his face as he smirked.

After several minutes Ramsay glanced down at you.

"Let's go, sweetling." He said in a satisfied tone, and the woodwork in the manor creaked and moaned as the fire licked it.


	12. death of a bachelor

"I wish I knew what your purpose was," you said through a yawn as Ramsay handed you a discarded shirt to clean what was left over up. You made to grab the shirt, but he suddenly pulled it back, pushed your legs open and did it himself. You could see he was lost in thought.

"To kill, sweetling. I'm a weapon, a killer." He said simply after he was satisfied with his job and tossing the shirt toward the hamper behind him.

"There has to be more than that." You said, sitting up and pointing to your bag, which he handed you. You pulled out your little plastic container and applied it to all you new cuts.

"You can use a spear as a walking stick, but it doesn't change the nature of it. The gods are cruel. They enjoy violence and bloodshed. That's why I'm here." The vampire replied, watching your cuts disappear with an almost sad look.

You frowned. "I don't think so." You yawned again. Ramsay dressed, tucked you in, kissed you, and left without another word.

His reason for existence seemed to really bother him, and you weren't sure if you wanted to know why or not. But it was intriguing.

xxx

It was very late I'm the afternoon when you awoke. It was nice to have been able to sleep without nightmares to exhaust you. Though, the shock of the night before hadn't worn off. You worried about Sansa. Your heart hurt for Bran and Rickon. Your heart hurt for them all. They didn't deserve the hells that was being released on them.

You dressed and set off to the kitchen. The familiar path ingrained in you now. But something was different this afternoon. Sure, you heard screaming, but there was... _singing_?

Curiosity gripping you, you found yourself at the large black door. You pushed it open and got an earful of screaming. You made it to the bottom stair and peered around it.

Ramsay was singing loudly, ' _I'm cutting my mind off._ ' He sang, smiling up at an exhausted and blood covered Theon. ' _It feels like my heart is going to burst_ ',Ramsay slipped his knife under Theon's chest skin, and pulled a strip of flesh. Theon screamed and screeched in agony. ' _Alone at a table for two and I just wanna be served.And when you think of me am I the best you've ever had?_ 'Ramsay continued to sing, his face full of glee and malice.

You sat on the bottom stair and watched. It couldn't be any worse than what you witnessed the night before.

' _Share one more drink with me, smile even though you're sad_.' Ramsay barked in laughter as he set his knife down and picked up a bucket of water. He threw the water on Theon, who screamed in misery as the ice water hit his mutilated skin.

" ** _Why are you doing this_**?" Theon screamed in splitting tones.

Ramsay frowned and looked up at his prisoner. "You're right. This music doesn't really get your blood flowing, does it?" He pulled his phone from his pocket and you watched him scrolling through it. "You know, the number of the day was two hundred and eighty seven. How would you like to remember that? Stab wounds are a bit last season. So how about lashes?"

"Please, no." Theon cried weakly.

"Hm, you don't seem to be in a situation where you can tell me no. Lashes it is." Ramsay said unchaining Theon who fell like a sack of potatoes.

Ramsay picked him up and threw him over the wooden table. Ramsay rolled him over onto his stomach and looped Theon's wrist shackles over a torch bracket. Ramsay snapped headphones over his ears, adjusted the volume, walked across the room and retrieved a leather whip off its perch on the wall. Slowly he unrolled the whip as he walked to Theon.

You cringed and gasped through two hundred and eighty seven lashes. Your stomach turning over each time as Theon cried out, but you couldn't look away. The blood poured from him like a waterfall. When Ramsay had finished, he threw the whip aside, pulled Theon from the table, and thrust him on to a stool.

You watched Ramsay remove the headphones and throw himself in a rickety wooden chair. "You know, I owe you." Ramsay said, leaning back in his chair as he usually did.

Theon peered up at Ramsay through dead eyes.

"Oh yes. If you hadn't tried to kill me back at the Stark's, (y/n) wouldn't have saved my life, and I wouldn't have to protect her." He let his chair fall with a loud bang and leaned forward. "Even if I can't love her, she can still be mine."

Your cheeks burned, not sure how to take the words in. You weren't property to be owned.

"You know those stories about knight's saving the fair maiden from dragons and dark spells? Ever wonder what happens when the curses are cast after the death of dragons, then suddenly a comet burns a hole in the sky and dragons are back?"

You gaped, remembering your thought about dragons all those weeks ago. Surely they weren't really back.

"Answer me, Theon." Ramsay snarled.

"I don't know. Are you going to kill me?" Theon choked.

"Kill you? Oh no. That would be too easy for you. No... I have different plans for you. This is the beginning of a _blossoming_ friendship." Ramsay sneered, leaning back in his chair again. "Tell me a story Theon."

Theon said nothing, and just stared.

"Go on. I've heard you are quite the story teller. Enjoy stories, huh? I've got plenty of stories. I could tell you a story about a couple of whores from Dorne that would get you off. You'd like that wouldn't you?" Ramsay said darkly, standing up.

You chewed your lip, feeling a twinge of jealousy. ' _Whores_.' You thought bitterly.

"I could tell you about how they screamed when I tore their skin from them and fed them to my dogs, after hunting them through the woods. Oh, how fun that was. Or maybe you'd like a story about pretty little rose who made you feel things you've never felt. A pretty little thing who gave you all of her modesty, only for you to realize that maybe she isn't so innocent." Ramsay walked a circle around Theon. "The way her chest rises and falls as you slip your tongue inside her. How warm and sweet she is. The way your name sounds on her lips as she succumbs to the pleasure you've just given her." He growled, seductively.

You were embarrassed and your heart began to pound in your chest. Your stomach tying itself in knots, as you made to stand up and leave before your rapid heartbeat announced you were there.

"Actually, don't imagine that story, I may have to cut your little cock off then." Ramsay said, huffing, taking his seat again.

xxx

Life at the Dreadfort had become normal for you. Though, it was a bit lonely. Try as you might you couldn't reach your family. The staff of the household were not much for making conversation, Roose Bolton was in the south with the Starks, and Ramsay was preoccupied most of the day with torturing Theon. It made you slightly jealous that he left you alone too often. But in your solitude you learned about the Seven Hells and the types of creatures from each. You had started putting together a decent arsenal to combat the demons. But your heart ached for home. The cold weather and lack of sunshine made you feel ill.

On one of these such occasions you were laying on the couch, covered in a thick blanket, and watching a romantic comedy in black and white. You sighed and closed your eyes, drifting off into sleep.

Suddenly you gasped and threw your eyes open, as Ramsay ripped the blanket from you. You snatched at the blanket, but Ramsay pulled it from your grasp.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" You growled, rolling over.

"Attitude." Ramsay clucked.

You huffed. "Leave me alone."

Ramsay clutched the side of your face and brought it up to his, "No." He closed his eyes and gave you a kiss, loosening his grip. "What's wrong?" He asked, quietly after a few moments. He gave you a look as though trying to decide if you knew something you weren't supposed to.

"I miss you." You admitted through clenched teeth.

Ramsay smirked. "Why didn't you just say so?"

"I thought you liked games." You quipped.

Ramsay frowned and released you. "Go get dressed."

"Why?" You questioned.

"We have a meeting." Ramsay said.

"Got your bag, Mary Poppins?" Ramsay asked as you walked into the den.

"Yes. Why?" You said, pulling your hoodie on.

"Because you will need it." Ramsay said, getting up from the couch and walking past you to the garage.

"Where are we going?" You asked, fastening your seatbelt.

"Do you trust me?" Was his reply.

You hesitated. "No."

"Good."

xxx

After two hours of driving, you finally turned to Ramsay. "Where are we going?"

"Don't worry about it. Don't ask ask questions. You'll see soon enough."

"What kind of things are beyond the wall?" You asked, in spite of Ramsay's demand. He made you feel reckless and defiant when he told you not to do something.

"Giants, mammoths, snarks, grumpkins." He shrugged.

"Truly?" You asked staring out your window as a sleet started to fall.

"Don't know, Elvira. I guess we will see when Winter arives."

"Elvira." You said in distaste. You could write a whole book on the nicknames he came up for you in one day.

Silence fell between you and him again. He turned up the radio, and handed you his phone. "You pick."

You took the phone and browsed his music. So much anger, hurt, and violence. You continued to scroll. "I want to go home." The words left your lips.

Ramsay jerked his head to look at you, clutching the steering wheel as he made a strangled noise. But he said nothing.

You sighed and chose a song at random, _The vengeful one-Disturbed_ , setting the phone down in your lap, holding back tears. You saw Ramsay give you a sidelong look, as if he was dying to say something. You looked at him, but he had turned his attention back to the road. The sleet coming down harder.

After another thirty minutes he pulled off the main road, to a small dirt road.

"Someday I will make them fix this road." He groaned under his breath, grimacing as the car made a scraping noise.

A large, run down building shone in the headlights. He parked the car.

"Avoid looking anyone in the eye. Don't stray too far from me. And don't talk much." Ramsay ordered, getting out.

You clutched your bag as he opened your door and helped you out. The sleet stinging your skin. He hurried you into the building, slipping his fingers between yours as he lead you down a flight of stairs that led into a small hallway. A large metal door at the end. He knocked on the door, and a man answered. Ramsay showed his wrist the same way he had the night he took you to The Winter Rose. He pulled you in and a second man showed you through another door. Your jaw dropped as the second door opened.

Bustling around where groups of people, or monsters more like, all of which were toting around guns, ammunution, or materials for building one or the other. Ramsay pulled you closer into him as he led you to a large table towards a corner.

Many of the people greeted him and gave you curious looks.

"What's the news?" He asked, dropping your hand as he reached the table, talking to man you recognized, by his eyes, as the bartender from The Winter Rose. He had a handsome face and pale eyes with a pink tint.

"The good or the bad?" The man spoke.

"Which is best taken with a grain of salt?" Ramsay asked frowning deeply.

You gaped at the bunker. It looked like one of those action movies where the rebels gather to make plans to overthrow the man. You saw harpies, ghouls, shapeshifters, wizened looking warlocks, centuars, and what you thought were dwarves or something of the like, among many other creatures. Excitement coursed through you.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Who fucked up my plans? **_I will kill them_**!" Ramsay yelled, slamming the table, bringing you back to the world.

You turned around, Ramsay's rage practically radiating off of him.

"Well, chop it and we'll start over." He turned to you, "holy water."

You gaped at him, lost, before frantically rummaging through your purse and pulling out ten mental water bottles.

"Should be enough to get us started." The man said, appraising the containers.

"(Y/n), make yourself comfortable, but remember what I said." Ramsay said, shrugging from his jacket and walking to the wall behind the table, pulling down a box of surgical gloves. You watched him light a cigarette, pull a pair of gloves on, and pick up a box that he set on the table. You took a seat and watched as he pulled boxes of bullets from the larger box.

A small boy came up to you and stared you full in the face. "Oh, hello." You smiled.

Ramsay jerked his head up and pierced the boy with a glare. "Out of here, Chucky doll." He growled.

The boy scowled and stalked off. You gave Ramsay an offended look.

"He's older than me."

Surprised, you turned to find the boy and look at him again.

From bellow you, you felt the ground rumble and heard faint explosions. There was so much going on and you had so many questions, but you didn't know where to start.

You watched Ramsay and the group around him, carefully injecting the holy water in the hollow bullets. Ramsay was so focused it made you grin.

After watching Ramsay smoke half a pack of cigarettes and fill hundreds of bullets you noticed someone sat beside you. You turned and saw Camille.

She smiled at you. "Enjoying watching Ramsay act like he's performing a life saving surgery?" She said.

Ramsay gave her a glare. The harpy just laughed. "Come, let's get a drink and I'll show you around." You glanced over at Ramsay who gave a nod.

You followed Camille to a corner bar. She held out a bottle of beer to you.

"I really don't..." You started.

She gave a laugh, prying the top off, and handing it to you. "Yes, I know how you _don't_ drink."

You grinned and took the bottle. "What is this place?"

"We've gathered up those who want to fight the demons. We're building weapons to stop them. The darkness is spreading, rapidly."

You looked around. You saw Ramsay flitting around to different groups around the building. You frowned. Why had he kept this from you? He said the war was no matter to him. You turned back to Camille, she pushed you another beer. You only realized you had already finished the first one in a single go.

"But Ramsay told me he didn't care about the demons." You said.

"It's bad for buisness." Ramsay said behind you, taking your new beer.

"Buisness?" You were so confused.

"I told you, I'm a killer. You want someone dead, you come to me. You want answers, you come to me. I got bills to pay, you know. But with these fuckers running around, it hurts my checkbook. So many killings, no one needs poor Ramsay."

He offered you a cigarette. You declined. "If it keeps up I'm going to have to kill for next to nothing, and that doesn't agree with me. I only managed to bring in a hundred thousand this week."

You gawked. _One hundred thousand dollars from killing or torturing people_.

" **Bolton**!" Someone called. Ramsay left your side.

"I have some stuff for you. Come on." Camille said, walking back around the bar to a door. You followed her into a small room.

She pulled out a box from under a desk. "Ramsay may or may not have told me that you don't use magic much, despite being a very able witch."

Your cheeks burned, "I prefer plants and potions to using a wand." You admitted.

"Nothing wrong with that. I have a fear of heights."

You gave a small laugh, "really?"

"Yep." The harpy responded, laying the contents of the box out. An ink gun and ink. Your eyes widened, heart racing. "We need to protect you. Anti-possesion, safety runes, the like."

"This is all real isn't it?" You said, the realization and reality of it finally hitting you. Camille gave a sad nod.

Two hours and a whole container of healing salve later you replaced your shirt.This was _not_ how you had imagined getting your first tattoo. But then again, nothing that had happened in the past few weeks had gone the way you had ever imagined.

"He's a hell of a strategist. One hard bastard to outsmart." Camille said, walking out if the room and watching Ramsay draw on a whiteboard before half of the buildings population.

You made your way over to the crowd. Across the board was written _Red Wedding_. You studied the words scribbled across the board. Instructions. Do's and don'ts.

The group dispersed and Ramsay went to a table, pulling paper and pen towards him. He began to scribble and cross out furiously. You sat beside him.

He glanced over at you. "Ever witnessed a mass murder?"

"Umh, no. But it sounds like a terrible date." You said, watching Ramsay smirk.

"What's the Red Wedding?" You asked, knowing you didn't want the answer.

Ramsay sat up straight and priced you with that cold gaze. "You're going to need a tall, strong drink. The rest of the night is going to be unpleasant." You frowned. "Go. And don't come back until everything is numb."

"Those are your kind too! You can't! There's got to be another way!" You cried beating your fists against Ramsay's chest. "Surely the gods wouldn't let something like that happen!"

Ramsay laughed at you as if you were stupid. "What gods, darling? There are no gods. Only us." He glanced around the room.

"But they are on our side, Ramsay! The Starks, your father's men. How can you sit by to let the Frey's do that? Why not strike before then?" You continued to slamming your fists into his chest.

Finally, Ramsay grabbed your arms and pulled you into him.

"Stop it. It has to be this way. What did I say to you when you asked if I could help keep you safe from the Lannister's?" Ramsay growled in your ear.

You sniffed but said nothing.

"Answer me." He demanded, giving you a slight shake.

"That it wasn't going to be pretty or right." You sighed.

His grip on you tightened. "This is war. But that wasn't the only unpleasant news."

You weren't sure how anything could get worse than knowing that half an army was being sent to their graves in a few short days.

Ramsay held you tighter still and kissed the top of your head. "We recieved word the Lannister's have killed your family. When they couldn't find you."

Your body went limp and Ramsay was the only thing holding you up. The air wouldn't enter your lungs as his words washed over you. Everything was spinning. Your family. Gone. _Murdered_.


	13. fix me

You weren't sure how long you spent crying. All the days and nights seemed to melt together.

Three times a day, Ramsay would force you to eat, not leaving until he was satisfied, but the rest of your time you spent in bed, crying or staring blankly at the wall. You were drained. Everything seemed to have been left back at the bunker.

Ramsay left you alone, outside of him forcing you to eat. He offered no words or comfort. He just sat there staring as you ate. He had a steely glint in his eyes. There was an ominous air about him. He looked angry at you. He looked like he wanted to break you. But he just sat in his chair and ran his eyes over you.

xxx

You gasped as Ramsay's glacial touch rested on your inner thigh. You threw your eyes open. He had a crazed look in his eyes, and slipped his other hand between your legs as he sat on the edge of the bed.

You tightened your legs around his hands. "I'm really not in the mood, Rams."

"I didn't ask if you were, because I am. Unless you'd rather watch while I replace you with a random whore." Ramsay snarled, forcing your legs apart under the covers.

You gaped at him, tears blurring your vision.

"Stop the tears." He demanded. This only made them come quicker and were soon spilling onto your cheeks.

Next thing you knew Ramsay's whole weight was on you as he pinned you down, grabbed your face, and brought it to his, "I will not tell you again."

You swallowed thickly , and closed your eyes tightly.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." He growled.

You opened your eyes to look into his. He licked his lips and gently placed his on yours. The gentleness in the gesture caught you off guard and you made a small noise of surprise.

"You should have gone home when I told you to. You don't belong here. I will end up killing you." He whispered in you ear.

"No. You wont." Hoping the words sounded braver than you felt, though you managed to keep your heart steady by pressing your lips to his again.

"You don't know what I won't do." He whispered aggressively into your mouth.

"You're right. But I know it won't involve hurting me. Or you already would have. Why do you make hollow threats to me? I've never seen you make a hollow threat to anyone else."

Ramsay pushed his body down on yours more, grabbing your neck in one hand, and clenching his jaw. "I'm going to fuck you bloody. That's a promise, not a threat." His grip tightening as if feeling the blood coursing through you.

To Ramsay's bewilderment, you gave a small moaned. He released his grip. "You like this, don't you? You actually like me to hurt you?"

You gave a meek smile, "I guess so."

"Why?" Ramsay asked, sweeping his eyes over you as if only just seeing you for the first time.

"It makes me feel _alive_. It's all I know. It's what _you_ like. You're all I have left Ramsay, and I don't even have you. So if you want to hurt me, then do it." You said, defeat pouring from you.

Ramsay pushed himself off you and walked away. "I'll be back." He said from the doorway.

You gave a half hearted "okay" and closed your eyes.

xxx

You smelt the cigarette smoke on him as he laid beside you. He pulled you into him, wrapping his arms around you. You rested your cheek against his chest. His skin was warm.

"Why did you leave earlier?" You murmured, as he ran his fingers through your hair.

"I was cold." He replied, simply.

"You don't get cold." You said, lifting your head to give him a searching look.

"You're right. But it wasn't for me." He said, cupping your chin and pulling you into him. His kiss was soft and warming. You kissed back more forcefully with each second. He didn't kiss you any harder, but remained gentle. It annoyed you slightly.

"Fuck me." You growled.

Ramsay chuckled, and pushed himself up on his elbow, trailing his finger across your collarbone.

You pulled away from him and hastily removed your clothes. You pulled him into you, your skin molding to his.

"Why are your pants still on?" You asked, fumbling with his button.

He pushed you away and climbed on top of you. He kissed along your jaw, nipping your skin.

Desire welled inside you and you felt yourself grow wet as Ramsay's hands traveled over your body. When he reached your womanhood, he parted your folds slowly and caressed your entrance. You moaned and bucked your hips. He pulled his hand away.

"No." He said, kissing along your chest.

"Quit teasing me." You hissed, pulling him down on you and grinding your hips against his skin.

"Just relax, sweetling. Let me make you feel good." He whispered.

Your insides fluttered at his words, and you released him as he slid down your body. You arched your back as his lips met your nipple.

He took it gently in his teeth, grinding them against it slowly. You felt your breath catch at the sensation. While his mouth worried with your breasts his palm spread your fluids around, coating your thighs and lower torso.

" _Ramsay_." You murmured, snaking your fingers in his dark hair.

He made his way down you body, licking your sticky juices from you, as he made his way to your glistening folds. He pushed his face against your flesh and slipped his tongue inside of you, ever so slowly.

You mewled and bucked your hips against his mouth.

He looked up at you with his blue eyes, "mmmm, you taste good." The hum of his mouth against you caused you to gasp and grip his hair tightly, as he nipped at the inner skin of your folds, swirling his tongue firmly, but never penetrating you completely.

You whimpered and clawed at his shoulders as he brought a hand to you and inserted it slowly. You ground your hips as a second finger entered you.

He pulled his head up, licking you off his lips, "tell me what you want."

You made a small noise, and drew in a shaky breath, "fuck me."

"No." He said, gripping your thigh and pulling you down. "What do you _want_?" He asked again, relieving himself of his pants, and positioning himself above you.

You looked up into his face, not sure what he meant. "I want you to fuck me. I _need_ you to fuck me." You said, in confidence.

He leaned forward, inches from you. You brought your hand up to touch his face, taking in every detail, from the dark stubble threatening to make its appearance, his wet, sticky lips, your reflection looking back at you from those cold eyes. "I will fuck you whenever you desire. But, what do you want?"

You ran your hand along his taught side, mulling his question over.

" _Revenge_." You whispered.

Saying it out loud made you feel powerful. You watched the darkness cross your face in Ramsay's eyes. A fire had just caught blaze in your chest. You watched a wicked smile cross Ramsay's face.

He took no caution to keep his fangs from coming into contact with your skin as he took your lips hungrily in his.

Your eyes fluttered shut, the taste of blood filling you mouth, moaning out in a gasp as he slowly entered you. His pace was achingly slow, taunting.

"Harder." You breathed, grinding deeply against his hips and arching your back as high as it would go.

He kept his pace slow, but each thrust firm. Each thrust making you release small noises as the slow, sensual feelings tingled through every inch of your body.

"Don't hold it back anymore, sweetling." Ramsay cooed in your ear, his lips brushing the side of your face, his rhythm falling out of step.

You whimpered as you felt your body seize up. You cried out on the release, digging your fingers into Ramsay's hip.

Soon after Ramsay gave a breathy moan as he buried into you one last time.

He sat up, running his eyes over your face as he often did with his calculating look.

Suddenly a new look spread across his face as he gave a small gasp. A pained expression flitted across his face. Hastily he removed himself from you, gathering up his pants.

"Everything okay?" You questioned, watching him dress. A look of anger starting to form.

"Your depression. Stop it. It's boring me." Was all he said before throwing the door open and slamming it on his way out.

You sat there stunned. What had just happened? Why was he suddenly angry? You frowned as you left the bed for the bathroom.

You spent so long in the hot shower your fingers had started to wrinkle at the tips. You dried yourself and reentered the bedroom. Slowly, you chose your clothes. You took your time dressing. Brushing your hair took extra time, as you hadn't brushed your hair in, well, you weren't even sure. Finally, the last knot came out of your hair and you threw it in a loose braid. Strands of hair falling around your face. You left the room.

The hallway was dim, it had to be night. Not that you could ever tell in this damn place anyways. You knew it was probably not wise, but you set out to find Ramsay. As you wandered the halls you came across one of the household help.

"Where's Ramsay?" You asked.

"Master Ramsay is in the drawing room, miss. But I don't know if it would be wise for you to disturb him." The old woman said.

"Thank you." You replied, giving her a small smile, that was only half returned.

Cautiously you entered the drawing room. In front of the roaring fire was a high backed chair. Ramsay sat in it, a half drank bottle of whisky dangling from his limp hand over the arm of the chair. A collection of liquor bottles littered the floor. You crept to his side. He gazed into the fire, the flames reflected, coldly in his dark eyes. You saw in his lap the book he had shown you when he had first picked you up. _The Creation of Monsters._

You stooped to start picking up bottles.

"Don't bother." He said gruffly, motioning to the floor with the bottle he held, "Reek will clean it up."

"Reek?"

Ramsay snapped his fingers and Theon Greyjoy came shuffling from the shadows. He was a walking shell. His skin was pocked and tinged with yellows and greens from skin infections. He smelt of a decaying corpse.

To keep yourself from gagging you turned to Ramsay.

"Any reason you drank half a liquor store?" You chidded.

Ramsay sighed, "if I consume enough I can achieve a buzz."

"What's wrong?" You asked.

"Nothing." Ramsay bit. "Sit." He demanded, pushing the book to the floor from his lap. You did as instructed. He rested his free hand on your thigh. "Tell me about curses."

You were startled by the question. "Well, like what, specifically?"

"I don't know. Just give me a briefing." He rumbled.

"Okay, um... well, some curses are preformed with a wand, some are preformed with potions. Other's through blood magic or possesion. Breaking a curse depends on how it was cast, you know, potion or wand, or whatever. Some are ovbiously more dangerous than others. Some are so deep only things like true feelings can break it..." You began.

"True feelings." Ramsay muttered.

"Any one curse in specific you're looking for?"

"No."

The way it came out you knew he was lying, but you were not stupid enough to press the matter.


	14. oh lord

"Dress nice. Father is back. He wants to have dinner for his new fat cow of a wife." Ramsay said, closing the door with a snap.

"Oh. He married?" Was all you could say, your eyes glued to the TV as a reporter talked about a mass explosion, leaving hundreds dead two nights ago. "This was you?"

Ramsay turned and looked at the TV. "Hm. I recall having my face burried between those soft legs of yours when this happened."

You blushed slightly and he gave his usual smirk.

"But yes, this all happened because of me. If any word is so much as breathed that I was involved with it I will kill you, slowly."

You stared. "Um, okay? I thought that you were in on it with your..." Ramsay held up his hand and looked around.

"No. And you know nothing. Let's practice. Did Ramsay have anything to do with the explosion?"

"Um, no?" You replied, unsure.

Ramsay narrowed his eyes. "Words can betray your heart. Again. Did Ramsay have anything to do with the unexpected murder of my men?"

You took a breath, "no."

"Better. But you need to learn to let it fall from your tongue before even thinking about it. Say it before you can even register it's a lie and stick to it. Now, get dressed."

Ramsay ran a finger along your bare back as you finished your makeup. "If you don't let your nerves get in the way at dinner I may reward you."

"I'm not a dog." You replied, as Ramsay gripped your hips and kissed your neck. "I don't want your rewards."

Ramsay smirked, slipping his hand under your lace panties, and running a finger between your folds, to find you already wet. You looked up in the mirror. Only your reflection looked back at you. A look of longing and slight embarrassment as plain as the cover of a book. You pushed your ass back into him, grinding against his pants.

"Don't want my rewards, huh? What have I told you about lying?" Ramsay growled in your ear, viciously plunging his finger inside you.

You gasped and clutched the sink before you.

He pushed your panties down and you turned to help him undo his belt and pants button. He grabbed you and turned you back around, pushing his hardened length against you. "You're not allowed to get off until I say so, because you lied."

You whimpered as he buried himself into you. He grasped your hip with one hand and held you down over the sink with the other. His movements were relentless and he purposefully made movements against your sweet spot to make you cum.

"Ra-Ramsay." You gasped, your knuckles white from gripping the skin, " _please_."

"I haven't said you can." He growled, running his hand, firmly down your back, sliding it under you and slowly following your body up until he gripped one of your breasts, tightly.

You moaned, pushing yourself back into him. He began a vicious assault on your neck with his lips and tongue. Your breathing becoming shallow.

"Open your eyes." Ramsay breathed, nipping your ear.

Slowly, you opened your eyes and stared at your reflection, wishing you could see him too.

"Don't look away. Watch yourself as you come undone. Watch yourself as I make you scream."

Your heavily lidded (y/e/c) eyes stared back you. Your face flushed, your lips parted, your chest rising and falling. The blood pounding in your ears, you felt it rush through you as you became slightly embarrassed by being aroused more at the sight of yourself.

"Scream my name, sweetling," Ramsay said in a throaty growl, his grip on you tightening as he released himself into you with a moan.

As if on command you felt the pleasure grip you suddenly and you cried out. Ramsay's name fell from your lips as you watched yourself in the mirror.

Ramsay gave a sharp laugh and held you close for a few moments before pulling out of you.

He gave a contented sigh, wiped himself off with the hand towel, fastened his pants, and glanced down at his watch. "Hurry, we have ten miutes."

You gave a frustrated noise, as you slipped into your dress. "Are you kidding me? You did this on purpose."

"Maybe I did. But what are you going to do about it?" Ramsay smirked, zipping the back of your dress up.

You scowled and pursed your lips. "I still have to do my hair and _fix_ this",made a gesture at the hickey Ramsay had just left.

"Better hurry then."

Ten minutes later Ramsay showed you to the dining hall. There sat Roose Bolton with his new wife, Walda Frey. This stuck out to you. Ramsay was right, she was rather overweight. It was slightly amusing to see the two sat side by side. Ramsay pulled out your chair before taking his own. Reek shuffled around the table and filled your wine glass as dinner was served.

It was a very subdued affair, and you weren't sure why there was even a dinner as only you and Walda were required to eat. You kept stealing glances at Ramsay.

He waved away all the food offered to him. His look was murderous. He sat there, rigid, clenching his fists, and grinding his teeth. If Roose noticed he made no comment. Finally, Ramsay allowed Reek to set a plate I'm front of him. Ramsay stabbed the hunk of meat with so much force the plate had surly cracked. He lifted the meat up and let it fall to the plate.

You cleared your throat, "So, I think a congratulations is in order."

Roose looked up at you, "Thank you, Miss (y/n)."

"Yes. A toast. To the new Mister and Madame Bolton." Ramsay said flatly, raising his glass.

Roose peirced Ramsay with his ghostly eyes. "Anything else you would like to say, son?" His voice was only an octave above a whisper and full of venom.

"No, _father_." Ramsay remarked, an evil smirk playing at his mouth.

No more was said until the table was cleared away. Ramsay rose from his chair and helped you up.

As he lead you from the room Roose's voice sounded. "Ramsay, a word."

Ramsay turned on his heel, gripping your arm, and put on a forced smile, "Of course father. Allow me to see the lady back to her room and I shall meet you in the drawing room."

He half drug you from the hall.

"Reek," He called from the door way. Reek practically ran to Ramsay's side. When well out if earshot and sight of the dining hall Ramsay spoke to Reek, "Release the hounds."

He then half drug you up the stairs and practically shoved you into the bedroom.

You stood there, staring, waiting on him to explode. You weren't sure why he was so angry. You opened your mouth to say something but his cold voice stopped you.

"Pack your bag. Pack me some clothes. Be quick about it. Don't ask questions, just do what I said." He opened a drawer in the chest of drawers, pulling out a gun. "Pack everything in these two drawers and meet me in the foyer."

You stood rooted for a few seconds before snapping back to reality. Hastily you shoved things into your purse.

' _Thank the gods Nana bought me this damn thing._ '

You stood in Ramsay's closet, not sure what to pack, so you just ripped clothes from the hangers and gathered up clothes from drawers. After feeling confident you had gathered up enough things you set off for the foyer.

As you entered the hall you could hear raised voices. Slowly you crept to the drawing room, the door cracked. You peered inside.

You saw Ramsay and Roose facing off.

"Accuse me of shit. What you did was fucking stupid." you caught Ramsay growling.

"I did it to secure us the North." Roose said coldly.

Ramsay gave a cold, humorless laugh, "We will never hold the North. The North belongs to the wolves. They will never follow you as long as a single Stark is alive."

"Which is why you will marry the eldest Stark girl. The Lannister's are coming to collect the witch."

Panic ran throughout you. What were you to do now? Could you run? You stepped closer to see and hear better.

"No,I will not marry the Stark girl. Remember what happened thelasttime you made me marry? Do you have any idea how repulsive she was even as I spilt her guts to the floor? And the Lannister's will do no such thing. She is mine."

Rooseclicked his tongue in annoyance. "You _will_ marry Sansa Stark. Andthe little girl is not yours. The Lannister's need her."

Ramsay gave another laugh, stepping into his father. "She is useless to them. Do you think I am fucking stupid? Do you think I don't keep up with the happenings in the world? I took the Lannister's precious little game piece and made her unholy."

You thought you saw anger flash in Roose's eyes, but his voice remained as quiet and flat as ever, "rape is forgiven in the light of the Seven."

Even with his back to you, you knew Ramsay wore is smirk. "You think I raped her? For once I waited for permission. And unlikesome, I am not stupid enough to rape a witch."

"How long have you know?" Roose asked, a brief look of panic crossing him.

You were holding your breath. You knew it wasn't safe to linger like this, but you couldn't find it in yourself to move.

"Do you think I sit around here and do nothing? Oh no. I'm a very busy bee. I have known for a long time. The hardest part about getting information is finding the person with the information. After that it's a quick slice across the flesh to find out anything you need. So tell me, was the curse worth it, _father_?" Ramsay's voice cold, every syllable shaking in rage.

You saw his fists clutch and relax, his fingers twitching.

"You are no son of mine." Roose Bolton spit in fury.

Ramsay stepped into Roose until they were mere inches apart. The way Roose narrowed his eyes made you realized he was slightly afraid of his son.

"But that's just it. **_I am your son_**!" You watched Ramsay grab the front of Roose's dinner jacket as he yelled in his fathers face.

He then released his father, brushed the jacket off and turned from him. "You know, for a long time all I ever wanted was your approval. To know what it felt like to have someone love me or care for me other than my mother." He gave a bitter laugh.

You took in his angry and sad face. "But you couldn't could you? I'm cursed. My own mother cursed _me_ because of _you_. To get back at you. I am a _monster_ because of you. And you want to know something? I didn't kill Domeric. I didn't kill your precious son. So that's a notch off my belt. You wanna know whodidkill him though?" He turned sharply on his heel to face is father again, "You did.It was your fault because of my curse."

"How _dare_ you." Roose spat, rage gripping his face for the first time. It made him ugly and menacing. Every inch of you turning to ice.

Before your eyes you saw Roose Bolton'sfangs grow, his eyes flash dangerously.

"Get out of my house." He made to step towards Ramsay.

In one fast, fluid motion you watched Ramsay pull his gun from his pants waist.

But Roosewas equally as fast. He grabbed Ramsay's wrist and wrestled the gun from him.

You pulled back quickly, breathing hard. Fear gripping your airway. You heard a roar of anger, the crashing of wood and glass, and you felt the ground shake bellow you.

You looked back through the crack, to see Ramsay picking himself up off the floor, glass and splintered wood falling from him. Thick, dark blood trickling from his nose. He wiped it from his upper lip and looked down at it,smearing it between his thumb and forefinger.

" ** _OUT_**." Roose shouted.

Ramsay swallowed. "If I ever come back here I will _kill_ you." Hegrowled, storming towards the door you stood behind, his face contorted in rage, his fangs threatening.

You stepped back quickly and stood in the middle of the hall, afraid. Ramsay threw the door open, swept his eyes over you. "Car. Now." he ordered, roughly.


	15. the infection

"Where are we going?" You asked timidly, watching Ramsay's profile.

He said nothing, focusing on the stretch of highway before him, gripping the steering wheel and clutch. It had been a long, silent hour as Ramsay sped down the road. You were too afraid to speak, you could feel his rage pouring from him.

"Where are we going?" He finally spoke, looking at you.

"I don't know?" You asked, confused. "I asked you."

Ramsay smirked, "yes. But my leg of this journey is over. It's your turn to pick." Ramsay said, pulling off the road to pull into the driveway of a rundown house.

"I-i don't understand?" you said, looking around in the darkness.

Ramsay pulled up the emergency break, and killed the engine, darkness engulfing you as the lights died. "I fed Reek a bullshit story about coming this way. Now, where are we going?"

You chewed your bottom lip. Where could you even go anymore? Your family was gone. The Stark's gone. Anywhere you knew you could possibly go was surely being watched for activity of you. You wanted to cry.

"I don't know, Rams. I don't." your voice wavered.

You felt Ramsay's cold hand touch your face in the darkness. You heard him shift in his seat and lean towards you. You saw the faint glow of his azure eyes shine in the darkness as your eyes adjusted to the darkness.

He placed his lips against yours. "Don't be afraid. Think of somewhere. Anywhere. We've bought a little time. It will take a while of torture before Reek spills what he thinks he knows. I did good with him. Shame we couldn't bring him."

Ramsay got out of the car and then helped you out. He stared sadly at his car. "I just got her broke in."

You just stood there as he rummage in the trunk. He came back to you with a duffle nag and a can of gasoline.

"Hold this." He shrugged the strap of the bag off.

You took it, struggling to hold it up. You watched Ramsay grab at his tie until he finally loosened it enough to pull over his head. With a sad huff he walked to the car, opened the passenger door, stuffed the tie into the gasoline nozzle, and lit it on fire with his lighter.

He slammed the door, walked over to you, gripped your elbow, and took his bag back. "Let's go."

xxx

"Smart." Ramsay said looking around.The lights and sounds of the city roaring in your ears. "I'm assuming this is King's Landing?"

You looked at him, watching him take in the nightlife. "You've never been here?"

Ramsay curled his lip and shrugged, "I've never been out of the North. Father never granted me leave of the North, and unless given permission by the head of a clan you cannot leave your region. But you are the loophole."

"So, what now?" You asked, looking around.

"We need to find somewhere we can lay low until we can figure out what we can do." Ramsay said, tightening his grip on your arm and leading you down the road.

Ramsay stood staring out the glass door at the bay bellow.

"Do you swim?" You whispered, coming to a stop beside him, and following his gaze.

"I can." he replied, glancing down at you.

"How long do you think we can stay here?"

"maybe a couple days, but that's pushing it." He replied, watching you dry your hair in your towel.

"What are we going to do?"

"Fight fire with fire. I have a few answers to find first, but my idea is coming along swimmingly."

You nodded and walked to the bed. "I have questions."

"Ask."

You gazed at Ramsay, who was still looking out the glass. "What was the Red Wedding?"

Ramsay turned to you with his smirk. "We had information that half the Frey population had been possessed. We didn't have enough holy water, obviously, and they will be back, but it sets them back a bit. Was a calculated risk and did what I intended it to."

"Who are you Ramsay Bolton?"

He crossed the room and sat beside you. "I told you, I'm a vamperic little shit. A monster."

You gave a small grin. "I heard everything you said to your father."

He only nodded. He stood and pulled his dufflebag from the floor.

After a few moments be handed you a knife. "Keep this safe. Ward the room. I will be back shortly."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To kill something. Somebody. Doesn't matter. I just need to make somebody bleed." He said, hand on the door handle.

"You could make me bleed." You said quietly, cheeks flushing.

"I will, sweetling. I have full intentions of it. But not now. Wait on me."

And with that he left you there alone. You decided to take this alone time to flip through your text and reference books, perhaps you find the spell to break Ramsay's curse.

The longer you read, the more heavy your eyelids became. Your eyes stung and therunes on the page began to blur.

"You cannot break my curse, sweetling." Ramsay said , startling you. You jerked awake and looked up at him. He towered over you.

Through the drawn curtains you could see the sky turning it's steely grey. The sun was rising, but heavy thunder clouds hung low. You heard the rumble of thunder in the distance.

"Why?" You asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Because I don't want you to. I've made it this far without being loved." He replied, taking the book from your lap.

"You're afraid." The words leaving you before you could stop them.

Ramsay narrowed his eyes at you. You saw his fingers twitching as though longing to wrap them around your frail neck and squeeze the life from you.

"No. I have nothing in this world to fear. And I do not need _love_ for anything. It's an emotion of weakness. It makes you hesitate. It makes you easy to hurt." He said coldly.

"But, you do hurt. You are hurting, Ramsay. You have true feelings for me. That's why you can't hurt me." You replied, braver than you felt.

"No. I don't hurt you because you warm my bed better than anyone I've ever fucked. All of you is sweet. From your cum to your blood. It makes me intoxicated."

You frowned, a twinge of hurt panging at your heartstrings. "You're a liar."

Ramsay gave a bitter laugh. "We need to get a move on. The Lannister's are on the move." He walked across the room and peered out the crack in the curtains.

"Admit you love me." You said, watching him closely.

"What would it achieve? I'm a monster in every sense of the word. I cannot love."

"You know, there's a story about a man who was cursed and turned to a beast. Only being in love could break the spell." You said, forcefully.

"Yes, and the poor girl had to love him back."

"I do, Ramsay. And I now understand that because of my feelings for you that is why my family met the end they did. If I didn't love you, then the Lannister's wouldn't have been able to kill them all."

Ramsay turned sharply to look at you. "Then why do you still _love_ me? Why would you want to?"

You got up from the bed, walked across the room and pulled Ramsay into you. You clashed your mouth to his. Only when you were out of breath did you pull away from him. "I don't need a reason. I just want to."

Ramsay tangled his hand in your hair and forced your head up to look at him. He said nothing as his eyes ravaged your face. His look calculating and full of wonder.

You stared back at him through your lashes. You gave a small smile. You reached for the latch that locked the glass door leading out on to the balcony. You stepped through it, pulling Ramsay with you.

He looked uncomfortable stepping out into the world without protection from the sun during the daytime, even though the clouds were so thick it was unlikely to see the sun ever again, as the rain began to fall.

The rain was cool in the hot breeze. It felt good on your face. You threw your head back, closed your eyes, and let the rain wash over you. You could feel Ramsay's eyes boring into you, as if searching for your soul.

After a few moments both your hair and clothes were soaked through. You opened your eyes and look at Ramsay, reaching out for his hand and pulling him into you.

"Undress me." You whispered.

Ramsay helped you from your soaked shirt and slowly slid your shorts down. He gave a small smirk to see you wore no other articles of clothing.

You stepped out of your shorts and pulled him into you again, running your hands along the ass of his jeans until you found what you were looking. You pulled away from him, clutching the pocket knife.

The rain began to fall harder as you drug the small blade across your chest, stomach, and inner thigh. The blood rushed from you, mixing with the rain rolling down your body.

Ramsay narrowed his eyes at you as you fingered the cut on your inner thigh. He caught your hand, pulled you roughly into him, and sucked your fingers clean.

"Tell me you love me, Ramsay." You whispered through a small gasp and Ramsay clashed his mouth against your chest.

He made squelching noises as he panted and sucked the blood from your chest, and running a hand along your slick thigh. He slowly moved down your body to tongue the cut on your abdomen.

"Tell me, Ramsay." You breathed, clutching his head in your hands and forcing him to look at you. His face was full of euphoria as he licked your blood from his lips.

"I can't sweetling." He replied, from his knees, slowly running a wet finger along your clit.

"Please?" You whimpered as he parted your warm, wet folds.

"Maybe before this is all over." He mumbled as he pushed his face between your legs and darting his tongue inside of you.

You felt you knees weaken and leaned sideways into the wall of the small balcony.

"Tell me that you love me." You said, drawing a shaky breath.

Ramsay pulled away from you and looked up at you from his knees. He opened his mouth to say something before that same look of pain from before crossed his face. He gave a small grunt of discomfort and stood. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

He cleared his throat, "we need to find somewhere we can go that's safe. Someone you can trust."

You frowned, "I need to go home."

"That idea is crazy enough to get us both killed. Go clean up and get dressed." Ramsay said walking back inside.

You stood there, fighting back tears. When you were satisfied enough that you wouldn't cry you walked in.

Ramsay had already dried and dressed as you made your way to your bag. You dried your hair and gave a squeak as Ramsay grabbed you.

"You need to change your appearance." He said, grabbing at your hair.

You blanched. "But i..." You stammered, as Ramsay pulled a knife from his pocket. "Please don't." You gasped as he brought the knife up to the hair he had bunched up.

You tried to pull away but his grip tightened, and the knife came away clean, your hair hardly brushing your shoulders. You gave a strangled cry, but stood still as Ramsay cut your hair, letting it fall at your feet.

"We need to dye it." Was all he said as you sunk down on to the bed, tears falling as you ran your fingers through your short hair. He left the room.

You stood there staring blankly at your reflection when Ramsay came back. He set down two boxes of hair dye on the bathroom counter.

"Hurry up." He growled.

You cried through the whole dying process. Your hair. Gone. As you dried it, you noticed a completely different person staring back at you. You sniffed, and rubbed a fist against your eye.

"Come here." Ramsay said, grabbing your wrist and turning you around.

You turned to him but kept your gaze down.

"Look at me."

You refused to look at him.

He grabbed your face, roughly and pulled it up to him. "Look at me." He said fiercely.

When you did not he squeezed his fingers into your cheek. You made a noise and brought your eyes up to him.

"Good girl. Now. Get dressed." He placed a kiss on your forehead and released you.

Everything was just wrong. This place. Your hair. The situation you had found yourself in. The vampire you were with. Regret, anger, and despair washed over you like a great wave pulling you under.

You said nothing as you pulled your shoes on and stood, throwing your bag over your shoulder. You walked to Ramsay, who stood waiting on you, his duffle bag slung around his body. You held out your hand without a word. He took it, and grasped firmly, as if trying to crush your hand. You turned on the spot, Ramsay's weight thrown into you.

Highgarden looked as miserable as you felt. A deep darkness hung over it. The white stone shown like dirty snow under the dark clouds.

You took a deep breath, "come on."

You pushed your way through the back door. Slowly, you crept inside, the silence haunting.

Ramsay followed you closely, holding his knife in one hand and a gun in the other.

"Why are we here?" He whispered, looking around the empty kitchen.

"I'm not sure. Before I left here with Nana she told me that if I ever needed it, she had something hidden away for me to find." You said, looking sadly at the wrecked kitchen.

You stooped down and gathered up a smashed tea cup. You piled the pieces in one hand and drew your wand from your purse. With a small, silent wave the tea cup repaired itself. You held it tightly.

"My mother gave this to me for my fifth birthday. I had used it every day since."

Ramsay said nothing for a long time. He kicked broken glass aside with his foot.

"Why don't you use magic?" He asked suddenly.

You looked up at him, hot embarrassment flooding your cheeks, "I do." Your voice was defensive. It made Ramsay chuckle.

"No, you don't. How'd you manage to graduate top of your class if you don't use your wand?"

You sighed, "I get nervous. At school it was easy. It was a controlled environment."

Ramsay suddenly picked you up. "That's what you like, huh? To be controlled.That's why you like what I do to you. It's controlled. You're just a caged little song bird."

You rested your head on his chest. "Perhaps. I thought traveling the world would help me. So I did. But I'm still unsure of who I am."

"You're an angel with broken wings. Even if the cage was left open you'd never leave." Ramsay said. The gentleness in his voice made your breath catch.

He set you down and glanced across the room again.

You cleared your throat slightly and walked from the kitchen to the main part of the house. Your heart broke. You felt anger course through you as never before. You were blinded by rage.

"I will kill them all!" You snarled.

Everything was broken in some way or another. You sunk to your knees and gave a heaving sob. You could hear Ramsay sweeping along the rooms and halls. He returned to find you still on your knees.

"There's nothing here. Whatever you're grandmother left must have been taken. That's why this place is destroyed. Every inch of this house has been turned over." He said simply, reaching out his hand.

As he pulled you up you heard and faint noise. You strained your ears. "Do you hear that?"

Ramsay looked around at you, "hear what?"

"It's... it's like a kettle whistling." You said.

Ramsay raised his brows at you.

You opened your bag, the noise almost deafening. You dug around in it until you found your silver, Seven Pointed Star pendant. It felt warm. You pulled it out. You looked up at Ramsay who looked bewildered.

"What about it?" He asked, eyeing the silver in distaste.

"You don't hear it?"

He furrowed his brows and looked at you as though you'd gone mad.

You clutched the necklace and stood. You weren't sure how to explain it but you felt a pull from it, as if trying to lead you somewhere.

"Come on. This way."

Ramsay followed you closely, you heard him mutter " _magic_ " in an undertone.

You followed the pull up the stairs to your old bedroom. Without knowing why you pulled back the floor rug.

Almost undetected by the eye was an engraving in the wood. It was the exact shape and size as your pendant.

With shaky hands you pushed the pendant into the engraving. You heard a click and the floor pushed up. You pulled it up and gasped as you looked inside.


	16. wretched and divine

Slowly you pulled the ornate chest from its hiding hole. The lock was the same as your pendant. Again you used it to open this new lock.

Ramsay kneeled beside you, eyes fixed on the lid as you opened the box slowly. Peering inside you heard Ramsay make a noise.

You reached in pulled out an ancient knife made of bone.

" _Blade of Beginning._ " Ramsay breathed, a wicked grin lighting up his face.

"What?" You asked, holding the knife close to your face to examine it. You realized the blade wasn't just bone, but an almost foot long fang. "Is this a dragon tooth?"

"Not just a dragon tooth. _The_ _dragon_ tooth." Ramsay said, his face inches from the blade. "Let me see it." He hastily shrugged out of his jacket and rolling up his sleeve to reveal his white marble skin.

"The dragon?" You asked, placing the knife in his cold hand.

You watched him grip it tightly, his wicked grin growing. He placed the tip into his skin, pulling it slowly.

You could hear his skin sizzle. He had a mad look on his face.

A mixture of pain and pleasure. He practically howled in ecstasy as he pulled the blade back. His thick blood spilling from him rapidly. His skin didn't heal over as it normally did.

After many long moments the skin closed, but a deep scar was left.

As if only realizing you asked a question he looked at you, handing the knife back. "Yes, the first dragon. Legend says he allowed man to take a fang to fight the Long Night. Dragon magic is unmatched by anything, except maybe those gods you worship,ifthey exist. This changes everything."

"What do you mean?" you asked, clutching the knife and feeling the way it seemed to mold itself to your hand.

"They say that blade can kill anything, and has magic in it that can summon the might of the heavens with a simple spell. The war has turned in our favor." Ramsay said, glee spreading over his face.

You held the knife out to him. He shook his head.

"It's yours. It's meant for you.Youare the one to end this."

You stared. "Oh no. That's a mistake or something. I can't."

Ramsay rolled his eyes but remained patient. "Have you ever heard the Song of Ice and Fire, sweetling?"

"Sort of. I mean there are a lot of interpretations of it. Why?"

Ramsay shrugged and looked back into the chest. Nothing else was there.

A crunching of glass made you both turn around quickly, Ramsay drawing a gun. A large black hound entered the room.

"Ah, my ladies. I knew you'd find me." Ramsay said, walking over to the beast and running his hand over it's massive, black head. "I need you all to keep a lookout. We have a bit more work to do here."

The hound turned without another sound.

"Ready to try your hand at summoning demons?" He looked over at you.

"No." You replied, automatically.

He smirked, "Well, you can just watch then. Come, lets go somewhere a bit more, open."

You sat on the broken couch as you watched Ramsay busy himself with painting asigil on the woodfloor with his blood.

When done, he stood up, carefully stepped over the glistening lines and rummaged in his bag, humming tunelessly. He placed a few items in the circle he had created and stepped into it.

"Come. Don't step on the lines."

You hesitated.

"Don't worry, you wont be hurt. I just can't do it on my own, I have no soul, you know."

Gripping the dragon fang knife you stood beside Ramsay. He pulled a knife from his pocket, took your hand, forced your palm up, muttered a few words, and cut your palm.

Before your eyes a woman appeared before you. Her eyes blazed red and her lips played host to a vicious smile.

"Ah, Hannibal and Agent Starling. Joker and Harley Quinn. Beauty and the Beast." Her silky voice said.

"Starsky and Hutch. Army of two. Yeah, yeah. We didn't call you here to exchange pleasantries. We need answers." Ramsay said, dangerously.

The woman demon smirked, "Oh come now, Ramsay. What's got your panties in a wad?"

She placed a hand on his cheek. You clenched your jaw and gripped the knife tighter as anger began to rise in you. The woman pulled her hand back. "What's this? Are those emotions I'm feeling? Pity. You're going soft on me, sweet creature of darkness. Your heart may start beating again. No doubt because of this little rose."

She glanced at you. "Smart move, taking her holiness, by the way. Too bad it was in vain."

"What do you mean?" Ramsay spat.

For the first time ever you saw uncertainty wash over Ramsay's face.

The woman walked a circle around you, smirking in a seductive matter, ignoring Ramsay.

"(y/n). What a sweet thing you are. Such a beautiful soul. You are talk of the town right now. Everyone wants a piece of that soul. Is Ramsay treating you well? You look a bit tired. Surely he isn't _that_ great."

The woman reached her hand out to you, but Ramsay caught her arm.

"Touch her, you die." He growled, sounding like a lion ready to attack.

The woman laughed. "Young man, you know you can't kill us. We only get sent back to hell for awhile. Your little trick at the Twins was rather frustrating though."

Ramsay released his grip from the demon and pulled the knife from your hand. "Want to make a game of it? I haven't had the time to play games lately. I'm getting bored. Ask the last soul you recieved from me what happens when I get bored."

The demon stepped back in alarm. "Where'd you get that?" She shrieked.

She made a movement as if trying to leave, but nothing happened.

"You're not going anywhere." Ramsay chuckled, his voice full a malice as he looked down.

The demon followed his gaze and made a very ugly noise. It made the hairs on your neck stand on end.

"What do you want Bolton?" She spat in rage.

"What is going on in the hells and on the playing field?" He asked, taking a step forward.

"Preparing mortal domination. Gathering forces to over throw the dragons. Kissing ass to that Lannister cunt. Everyone working on findingher." she jerked her head at you. "We could use you Ramsay. Hand her over and maybe I can give you your soul back."

Ramsay clicked his tongue in annoyance, "what use have I with my soul? But thank you for the information."

He buried the knife in the demons chest. She shrieked and burst into black ribbony wisps of smoke.

"Why you do that?" You asked, giving Ramsay a dirty look.

"She knew too much." He said, pulling you to him with his free hand his other hand lifting your shirt.

He fingered one of your recently aquired tattoos and grinned. "Remind me to thank Camille next time we see her."

"Why?" You asked, pulling your shirt down.

"She made you untraceable. I thought it was bullshit. But you heard they're trying to find you, so they have no idea where you are."

You nodded, "but what did that demon mean about your effort being in vain?"

Ramsay frowned. "Nothing, I'm sure. It was a bluff. Stupid cunt." He opened his mouth to speak again but howling and savage barking sounded in the distance.

He rushed to grab your bag and his. You followed. "Where can we go where we can get help from someone you can trust?"

 _'I don't know, damnit!_ '

"I may know of one place." You said, biting your bottom lip.

"Well hurry up." Ramsay said grasping your arm.

xxx

"Where are we?" Ramsay asked, not releasing you as you knocked on the door. You said nothing.

After a few moments a young man your age opened the door. "Edric, I need your help." You gushed.

"(Y/n)?" Edric asked, his violet eyes sweeping over you before landing on Ramsay.

"Please, it's important." You pleaded.

Edric nodded, his blonde hair falling in his face as he stepped aside. You rushed in but saw Edric stopped Ramsay.

"Weapons."

Ramsay glared at Edric before dropping his bag and began extracting guns and knives from his body and clothes.

You gawked. How could one person hold so many weapons on them?

When the last knife was dropped Ramsay looked into Edric's face with loathing, "you do realize I don't need weapons to kill you, right?" He pushed past Edric.

"You cannot enter my house without my permission, vampire." Edric said turning to Ramsay, slight alarm on his face.

 _"I can_." Ramsay whispered, showing his fangs in his usual threatening way.

You grabbed Ramsay's hand and gave Edric an apologetic look. "Long story."

Edric merely gave a dazed nod.

"Ramsay, this is Edric Dayne. Edric, Ramsay Bolton. Now, I'd really love a cup of tea."

"Of course. Make yourselves at home." Edric said, pointing to the next room as he left.

Ramsay pulled you into him. "I felt how your pulse jumped at his name." He whispered in your ear. It made you shiver.

"It's nothing." You said in a small voice.

"How many times must I tell you not to lie to me?" He growled, his grip on you tightening. "Who is he?"

You looked at the floor avoiding his gaze. He huffed with a smirk.

"I love these games." He pressed his mouth aggressively against yours, taking your bottom lip in his, biting down until your skin broke.

He sucked on your lip, your stomach knotting itself. He pulled away from you too soon.

"First heart break." He said, his cold eyes dancing. "This shall be fun. Where have you been all my life? Never a dull moment."

He led you into the room Edric had indicated.

"Leave him alone." You hissed, as Ramsay forced you to sit in his lap on the couch.

You felt Ramsay's body move as he chuckled.

"No." Was all he had time to say before letting his wicked smile form as Edric entered with a cup of tea for you both.

Edric scowled at Ramsay, who pulled you in closer to him, his smile growing every second.

The awkwardness of the situation weighed down on you and you had drank half of your tea before anyone spoke. You could tell Ramsay was getting bored by the way he bounced his knee.

"(Y/n), I just want to say how sorry I am about your family. When I heard, my heart hurt for you. They said you were nowhere to be found." Edric said, looking at you earnestly.

"That's because she's been keeping my bed warm." Ramsay said, handing you his cup.

You wanted to disappear. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath as your cheeks flushed.

More brief awkward silence.

"Thank you, Edric." You said, swallowing your embarrassment. "Nana knew something was about to happen and sent me North. But, I need help. I'm hoping you can provide it."

"If it's in my power, I will." Edric said, nodding frevently.

Ramsay made a noise.

You ignored him. "I know your ancestors came from Valeryia. What can you tell me about the dragons?"

"They're back. Three of them. Across the Narrow Sea, to the Targaryen woman. She's trying to keep it hushed, but we were once dragon riders too. We have the connection. Upon awakening father and grandfather set off to treat with the woman. With the Gates of the Hells now open, it's important to keep the dragons safe until they have reached size to purge the demon population. It's proving harder every day." Edric informed, looking at you with those purple eyes and a deep frown.


	17. the brave and the bold

"Three dragons, huh?" Ramsay said, sliding you from his lap. "(Y/n), entertain our host. I need to make a phone call. Besides, I'm sure with the mounting doom Edric here wouldloveto mend that broken heart he left you with."

You did not like the way the words came out of Ramsay's mouth. You saw Edric shift uncomfortably in his chair.

Ramsay stood up and exited the room, quiet as a shadow.

After a few moments, Edric rose from his chair. "(Y/n), are you okay? You look horrible."

You gave a sniff. "I'm fine, Edric. I've only just lost my entire family. My home has been destroyed. I'm being hunted night and day by demons."

"Yes I know. But there's something different about you. Not just what's happened. You've cut your hair. Your skin is turning pale. The happiness is gone from you. I'm sure under those sleeves you are bruised. What has that leech done to you?"

"A lot has changed in the last three years. Of course I'm not the person I was when you broke my heart. And he isn't a leech. He takes care of me. He's helping me." You said, anger rising in you as you forcefully bit out the last words.

Edric gave you a skeptical look and stepped into you. "Why is he helping you?"

He tugged down the front of your hoodie where the cut you had made that morning shown red and angry.

Before you could open your mouth Edric was pulled from you, Ramsay slamming him to the ground.

"I'm helping her because I owe her my life. I'm helping her so that when this is over I can go back to being the monster under the bed." Ramsay snarled, grabbing the front of Edric's shirt and pulling him into his face.

You watched the blood drain from Edric's usually handsome face.

"You will give her the information she needs or I will bathe in your blood while you watch. Our blades are sharp." Ramsay shoved Edric back into the ground and took his place beside you.

You kneeled down, holding your hand out to help Edric up. Hesitantly he took it and you helped pull him from the ground.

"I'm sorry." You whispered as you pulled him up.

Edric cleared his throat. "Allow me to show you to your room. You look like you could do with a bit of rest and we can speak after dinner. Make yourselves at home. What's mine is yours."

Ramsay gathered up his bag and yours, following behind you as Edric showed you to the guest bedroom. "I will send for you when dinner is ready. Just ring if you need anything."

"Thank you again, Edric. I hope we aren't a burden." You said, turning to your ex boyfriend.

He gave a sidelong look at Ramsay. "Of course not."

You sighed as the door shut and rounded on Ramsay. "Why'd you do that?"

Ramsay smirked and walked into you. "He touched you. OnlyIcan touch you."

You gave a small smile, before rolling your eyes. "You're going to make us more enemies than friends."

Ramsay chuckled and kissed your cheek, before throwing his bag on the bed and replacing his favorite knife in his pocket. "You should get some sleep. We leave tonight."

"But where will we go?" You asked falling into the bed.

Your stomach cramped and you rolled onto it with a frustrated sigh. You felt ill. You body seemed like it would shut down at any moment. You were exhausted. You wanted to cry, but you didn't think you had any tears left. You turned your head to look at Ramsay, who was pacing.

"I can't tell you where we're going. For our protection. But we can play it low there for awhile. We will be safer there than here."

You simply nodded and closed your eyes.

xxx

"Is it rude to get blood on the guest sheets?" Ramsay whispered in a throaty growl in your ear.

Slowly you came to, and peeked an eye at him.

"Yes, I think it is. But I may have learned how to clean it up prettt well with magic by now." You whispered back, humming softly as you felt Ramsay slip his hand in your pants.

"Good, because you've already done it." Ramsay purred, running his fingers along your clit.

You felt the blood spread warmly over you.

You groaned. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Oh, I don't mind, sweetling." He chuckled, darkly. "Didn't you know this was going to happen today?"

You frowned, "i've lost track honestly. I don't even know what day it is. But you could have reminded me."

"Tuesday, Voodoo Child." Ramsay chuckled, clashing his mouth against your neck.

He was leaving what was undoubtedly a very large hickey. He wanted to parade you around in front of Edric like some kind of trophy, you knew that. But you had trouble bothering to care right this second.

Ramsay helped undress you. When you had laid back into the bed Ramsay swept his eyes over your naked body, resting on the cut on your chest. His eyes narrowed in a primal sort of way, you thought. Like watching a cat spotting a fly in the window.

He leaned forward slightly and ran a finger along the cut. You hissed in pain, trying to pull away. Ramsay began to pick at the scab.

You made a noise and tried to push him back.

"Stop." you grabbed his hand, but he ignored you and continued what he was doing.

Annoyance and pain rising in you. You let out a small whimper, "Ramsay, please. That hurts."

Finally a sensation of relief washed over you as Ramsay pulled the cut open. For such a small cut, the blood quickly gushed out, like a burst water balloon. Then it suddenly seemed to slow.

"This is from this morning?" He asked with a frown.

"Yes. In the hotel room. Why?"

"it's trying to get infected. What did you get into?" he said, leaning in and pressing his lips to the cut. His cold touch, soothing to your burning skin.

"I don't know? Nothing? You've been with me all day."

"You will clean this up immediately after I'm done with you." he said against your skin. You said nothing. "Do you understand?"

"Yes?"

Ramsay worried himself with the cut for awhile before running his fingertips over your body and giving you the chills.

He spread your monthly blood across his hands and gave a small groan of longing.

The tension built up inside you as he made his way down your body with his mouth. Your heart sped up and your breath hitched as he licked across your clit.

He made a small noise and all but attacked you with his tongue and fingers.

You clawed at his back, and tangled your fingers through his hair. You made a small groan when he pulled away from you.

He sat up, his body tense as if listening for something. He wiped his hand across his chest and climbed off you.

"What's wrong?" You asked. But you didn't need an answer as the noise reached your ears.

"Get dressed." He ordered, crossing the room to the window.

Quickly you got up and scrambled to grab your bag.

Pulling out your wand and giving a quick wave you cleaned the blood away and hurried to the bathroom to fix your flow, clean and heal your cut, and get dressed.

When you walked out of the bathroom you saw Ramsay strapping guns across his shirt and pulling his jacket on.

You opened your mouth to speak but only a squeak came out as the house shook violently.

"Keep your wand close. Let's go." He growled, taking your hand and leading you from the room.

In the hallway you both met Edric hurrying towards you.

"What's going on?" You asked, gripping Ramsay's hand tightly.

"War." Was all Edric said leading you and Ramsay to the livingroom.

The television was on and the pictures on the screen made you cringe.

" _Air raids have just taken place in multiple cities across Westeros at once. The Seven Kingdoms have erupted into war amongst themselves after the tensions of the last few weeks have reached a breaking point..._ "You heard the reporter saying, who was standing in front of a burning hospital in Sunspear.

"Mortal domination." Ramsay said with a smirk.

You gawked, "Now is reallynotthe time to be smiling." You said in distaste as you pulled your eyes from the TV to look at Ramsay, who only shrugged.

"Hey, it's well played on their end. Whispering in the ears of the mortals to blame so and so for what's going on. Everyone confused. Everyone afraid." He laughed, bitterly.

"Edric, we need to work quickly. I need access to your family texts and whatever you may have on the dragons." You said turning from Ramsay to Edric.

"Yes, of course." He took your free hand, and you felt Ramsay clench your other hand tightly before releasing you to follow Edric.

Edric piled numerous books on the table. You pulled the first book towards you, _Of Men and Dragons_. Flipping through the pages you saw an illustration of the Blade of Beginning.

"What can you tell me about this?" You asked, fingering the picture.

Edric looked over your shoulder as he set down a tray of food. "The Blade of Beginning. Well, they say it was lost roughly a thousand years ago by the Last Hero of Westeros. The Son of Ice and Fire."

You opened your mouth but Ramsay caught your eye and shook his head, giving you a look that promised excruciating pain if you spoke what was on your tongue.

You closed your mouth and turned back to the book. "I've heard it has magical properties of the heavens?"

Your chest felt as though it were on fire. You pulled your shirt back to see the angry cut. It was hot and swollen. You frowned, you had washed it and applied your healing salve, but it was still there. Like a pool of lava growing in your chest.

You caught Ramsay staring at you through his dark, calculating narrowed eyes. You hastily went back to the book.

"So they say. They say Dragons were created by the Father, to be the portal between men and magic. To be the protectors of men from the Hells."

The house shook around you again and panic welled up inside of you.

"How does this end?" You asked.

"Well, if you think this has a happy ending, you haven't been paying attention." Ramsay said darkly from the shadowed corner he was standing in.


End file.
